Divorce Trouble Blues
by FitzG
Summary: Mac's husband shows up causing problems with her divorce. The second story in my series that began with “Trouble in Paradise”
1. A Man from Her Past

**Title: Divorce Trouble Blues**

**Author: FitzG**

Rating: T (just in case)

Summary: Mac's husband shows up causing problems with her divorce. The second story in my series that began with "Trouble in Paradise"

Spoilers: I borrowed some background from the fourth season episodes "Mr. Rabb Goes to Washington" and "People v. Mac"

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: This story starts 5 weeks after Harm and Mac returned from the Bahamas in my story "Trouble in Paradise" and before the events of "Ghost Ship" If you haven't already read it, I suggest you read it before continuing with this story.

Also I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed "Trouble in Paradise" Your words and encouragement meant a great deal to me. Since I was able to clean up my computer files sooner than I thought I decided it was time to begin this story.

-----

**Chapter 1: A Man from Her Past**

TUESDAY 1223 LOCAL TIME

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

It was a warm day in late spring. Mac was enjoying the sunshine as she ate her lunch at a table in the JAG courtyard. Harm was currently away from JAG HQ. He was investigating a helicopter mishap on board the USS Theodore Roosevelt. The Teddy Roosevelt was currently in the Virginia Capes operating area on a training exercises. Admiral Chegwidden assigned Harm to the case Monday morning. Since Mac was currently involved in an Article 32 hearing she was unavailable to go with him. Instead Lt. (j.g.) Bud Roberts went with Harm to the Teddy Roosevelt. Harm was happy to get back to shipboard cases. His recovery from the knife wound to his right leg seemed complete and he had his doctor's clearance to return to full duty. He was looking forward to spending time on a carrier again, but Mac knew he wished she had gone with him.

Since their return from the Bahamas they had been spending more time together outside of work. They had dinner together at least twice a week and made time to do something fun together on the weekends. Harm even managed to convince Mac to go flying again. This time however he made sure there were no mechanical problems with his plane and both he and Mac took their service side-arms. They flew for a couple of hours during which time Harm let her handle the controls for a while doing loops and rolls. Harm gave her more instructions than the last time and after a while Mac felt she was learning better control. Harm told her she was a natural and promised to teach her more anytime she wanted. Normally Mac hated flying, but in the open cockpit of Harm's biplane she felt free and happier than she had anytime in her life. Of course it helped that the man she loved was right there with her. Each day they spent together was better than the last. She and Harm were falling more in love with each passing day.

After a couple hours flying Harm set the plane down in a mountain meadow that he knew about. Then he surprised Mac with a romantic picnic. He brought a number of her favorite foods and even a few dishes she had never heard of. Everything was great and the time they spent together was terrific. Mac knew that she loved Harm more each day. She couldn't wait until her divorce to Chris Ragle was final so she and Harm could move forward in their relationship.

As they promised Admiral Chegwidden they kept their involvement out of the office. They remained professional while at work. In fact their working relationship had improved since they became a couple. They each began to listen to each other better on the cases they worked. They trusted each other more and if they didn't agree on something they didn't take things personally. Even when they opposed each other in court things went better. Gone were any insults or mean remarks, as they tried to avoid hurting each other. There were a couple of instances where a few heated words were exchanged involving a difference of opinion on a case they were working, but only outside the office. Afterward they apologized and forgave each other. Neither one of them had ever had a love like the one they now shared. They were both determined to make things work.

The admiral continued to support them. He didn't question their relationship as long as they kept things outside of work. In fact he was impressed with their professionalism and complimented them on their improved abilities and teamwork. Mac had to admit they did make quite a team, especially when they were on the same page. Sharing their love had brought them closer both personally and professionally.

"Excuse me Major. Do you mind if I join you?" asked Ensign Harriet Simms bringing Mac's thoughts back to the present.

"No not at all Harriet. Please join me."

"Thank you ma'am" Harriet replied taking a seat across from Mac. "It sure is a beautiful day. I wish Bud wasn't away on investigation right now. Today would be a perfect day for a picnic in the park, don't you think ma'am?"

"Absolutely Harriet. A romantic picnic sounds like just the thing to finish a day like this." Mac couldn't help but smile at Harriet's comment. Funny how she had just been thinking about the picnic she and Harm shared before Harriet joined her for lunch. "I'm sure Bud would rather be here with you than on a carrier right now."

"I'm sure you're right Major. I just miss having him around. I know being in the navy sometimes means we can't always be together but it's still hard sometimes."

"It's okay to miss him Harriet. No one thinks any less of you for it" Mac responded, glad to distract her from noticing the smile she had while thinking of the picnic comment. Unfortunately Mac realized she was also missing her own sailor. Harm had emailed her twice since he got to the Teddy Roosevelt. His first email was a brief note letting her know he had arrived safely and begun the investigation. His second email was more meaningful and Mac clearly remembered every word.

_My dear Sarah,_

_Even though I've only been away from you for a day I miss you terribly. I miss seeing your beautiful face and looking into your sweet brown eyes. I miss seeing your smile and hearing your voice. Although I'm happy to be back on full duty and love being on a carrier again I love being with you even more. These past weeks since we shared our feelings have been the happiest of my life. I can't wait to get back to you. If I can find time I'll call later today. I'll call at the office since I don't want Bud to get any ideas about me calling you at home. I can always say it's about a case. I promise to come back to you safe and sound. _

_Take care my marine. My love always._

_Your sailor, _

_Harm_

Harm's words meant so much to Mac. Even though she missed him greatly she was glad to know that he felt the same. It meant that he truly did love her as much as she loved him. She felt the same as he did about the time they had together. Since they came back from the Bahamas Mac had been the happiest she could ever remember. As she and Harriet continued with their lunch they chatted away about work and a few other things. However Mac was thinking about the phone call she hoped to get from Harm later in the day. Finishing their lunches Mac and Harriet went back inside, Harriet to her desk in the bullpen and Mac to her office. Mac quickly settled down and proceeded to go over her notes for the Article 32 hearing she would be prosecuting later in the week. She needed to concentrate on her work to keep from getting anxious about Harm's call. Sighing quietly to herself she began re-reading witness statements to prepare for the hearing.

-----

TUESDAY 1430 LOCAL TIME

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

Mac was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of her office telephone. Picking up the receiver she answered. "MacKenzie"

"Hey ninja-girl. How's my favorite marine?"

"Better now that I'm talking to my favorite sailor. I've missed you flyboy. Thanks for the email. I want you to know how happy you've made me. I've never been happier in my life since you told me you love me. I love you Harm. How's the case going?"

"I've missed you and I love you too. The case is going well. It appears that the mishap was the result of a mechanical failure. I've got Bud checking into the helo's service and maintenance records. I think the manufacturer supplied part was faulty. We're looking to see if any other failures of the same part have taken place any other time. I want to rule out the possibility that any more faulty parts are in use. Hopefully we'll be able to wrap things up soon. I think we should be back by the end of the week. I can't wait to see you. How does a picnic in the park sound to you?"

"It sounds wonderful. It's funny you should mention a picnic. Harriet suggested she would have enjoyed a picnic with Bud this afternoon. I couldn't help but think about our picnic in that mountain meadow we flew up to."

"That was a wonderful day. We'll have to do it again sometime, but I think this weekend maybe we can just enjoy a day in the park."

"I agree. I think with the Article 32 hearing I have I'll be a bit too tired to go flying. A relaxing day in the park seems more my speed this weekend. I just wish I could spend the night sleeping in your arms."

"I know. I'd like that more than anything else. Soon your divorce will be final and we can move forward. I know your anxious to get through this. We'll get through it together. Speaking of your divorce is there any more news from the divorce lawyer?"

"As a matter of fact yes. He was able to track Chris down. He called me just this morning to let me know that Chris has been served with the divorce papers. If Chris signs the papers and doesn't contest the divorce everything should be final by the end of the month."

"That's great news. Look, I've got to get back to work. Bud's probably beginning to wonder where I am. I don't want him to come looking for me and overhear our conversation. He'd probably tell Harriet anything he hears and she'd probably figure out we're together. Then she won't let you rest until she gets a confession and details. I don't want to share our relationship with anyone else for a while."

"Okay, I understand. I love you Harm."

"I love you too Mac. I'll see you soon."

Mac sighed as she hung up the phone. Harm would be home soon. If things continued to go well with her divorce they would soon be able to be together in every way possible. For now she would just have to be patient.

-----

TUESDAY 1802 LOCAL TIME

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN, DC

Mac stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway to her third floor apartment. Her mind wandered back to the email and phone call she received from Harm so she didn't notice the man standing in front of her door.

"Hello Sarah" he said, startling her out of her thoughts.

Mac immediately responded to the sound of his voice with a look of concerned recognition. "Chris, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you. If you want to speak to me you need to go through my lawyer."

"Please Sarah, I need to know why you want a divorce. Why now? I want you back in my life. What can I do to convince you to change your mind?"

"Nothing you can do or say will change my mind. I need to do this. I need to move on with my life. I can't do that while I'm still legally married to you. I'm not having this discussion with you here. Call my lawyer and have him contact me to schedule an appointment. Goodbye Chris" Mac said turning the key in her lock and entering her apartment.

"I'm not going to let you go so easily Sarah" Chris said as he forced his way in behind Mac. "You have to listen to me now" he said as he grabbed Mac by her shoulders and turned to face him.

Reacting quickly Mac loosed his hold on her. She then twisted his right arm behind his back and pinned him to the floor. "Don't touch me like that again. If you agree to keep your hands off me and to talk calmly I'll let you up. Do you agree?"

"Yes, alright. You're hurting me. I promise to keep my hands to myself, if you'll just listen to what I have to say."

"Okay, I'm going to let you up. When I do I expect you to take a seat and calmly tell me what you have to say. However you will leave when I ask. Agreed?"

"Agreed"

Mac released her hold on Chris and stood off to one side of her living room. Chris slowly rose to his feet and took a seat on her couch. Mac took a chair from her dining room table. Turning it to face him she calmly sat down. "Go ahead, say what you came to say."

"Geez Sarah, when did you get so tough. You didn't have to get physical with me, unless of course you had something else in mind."

"I'm a marine now Chris. I'm trained to handle myself. When someone grabs me or threatens me I react accordingly. It's not smart to surprise me like that. Besides I have no intention of getting physical with you in any of the ways you might want. Stop stalling and say what you came to say or I'll ask you to leave."

"Alright. I want you back in my life Sarah. I found out you were in DC and I came here about two months ago to ask you to take me back. Unfortunately I didn't have anything to offer you. I've been working on a deal the last month that would give me, give us some money to start over again. I was planning to come see you as soon as everything fell into place. Then last week I received the divorce papers. I knew I had see you soon. I need to you to take me back. I need you in my life."

"I'm sorry Chris, but I don't need you in my life anymore. I won't take you back."

"Why not? Why do you want a divorce now? It's been more than ten years and you haven't bothered to seek a divorce until now."

"I was getting my life back together. I needed to sober up and get on track. My Uncle Matt helped me. He helped me dry out and get my life in order. After I sobered up he helped me get into college and then join the marines. I've been busy putting the pieces of my life together. There really wasn't a good time to pursue the divorce until now. After I joined the corps my first duty station was in Okinawa. Following law school I was deployed to Bosnia. I haven't been in the states for several years. Now I have a good job at JAG HQ in Falls Church. I expect I'll be there for some time. It doesn't seem likely I'll be deployed out of the country for a while. I love my job. I've been sober for ten years. I have friends and coworkers who care about me and a good future in the marines. I'm happier than I've ever been in my life. I want to continue moving forward with my life. To do that I need to put my past behind me. You're part of that past Chris. You need to let me go so I can get on with my life. You need to get on with your life too. If you let me go we can both do that and find the happiness we need."

"I won't let you go so easily" Chris responded, with a touch of malice in his voice. "I know things about you. I could hurt you, ruin your career."

"What are you talking about?"

"After I got out of prison I followed you to Okinawa. I saw you with that marine major, John Farrow wasn't it? Don't the marines have rules against that sort of thing? I imagine having an affair with a superior officer isn't allowed, not to mention adultery."

"Chris you can't blackmail me into loving you. If necessary I'll resign my commission. I graduated at the top of my law school class at Duke. I have a good record of investigations I've solved and several cases I've won, as both defense and prosecution. I'm sure I could find a position in a private firm or even a position as a prosecutor. As I said before, I've made some friends here in DC. I'll survive. I love being a marine but if it means I have to resign to end my marriage to you I'll do it." Mac replied calling his bluff.

"Fine. I'll agree to the divorce under one condition."

"What?"

"You pay me $15,000"

"Chris I don't have kind of money. Why do you need it? Why that amount?"

"Like I told you before I've been working on a deal that would give us some money to start over, a substantial nest egg. I needed some start-up money so I borrowed 15 grand. The guy I borrowed the money from has called in the loan. If I had 15 grand to give him I could still work my deal and make enough to start over. Come on Sarah you need to help me here" Chris pleaded.

"Who did you borrow the money from?"

"His name's Benny Turpin."

"What is he, a loan shark?"

"Yea."

"Chris didn't you learn anything from Vegas?. You should have known better than to take money from a loan shark. What did he do threaten to break you legs?"

"Yes he did. Sarah you've got to help me out here. Even if you won't take me back I know you still care. You won't let me get hurt."

"I can't make you any promises but I'll see what I can do. You have to leave now. I'll have my lawyer contact you when I know how much I can give you."

"Thanks Sarah, you won't regret this" Chris replied as he rose to his feet. "I knew you still cared" he said as he walked over to her and bent down to give her a kiss.

Before he could complete the kiss Mac stopped him placing her hand over his mouth. "Don't Chris. You gave up the right to kiss me a long time ago. I'm a stronger person now. You're kisses won't make me do what you want me to anymore."

"I'm sorry Sarah. You're right I'll just be leaving now. Goodnight Sarah."

"Goodbye Chris. Don't come back and don't call me. You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

With that said Mac showed Chris to the door. Once he left she chained and locked the door and sat down on her couch. All the stress and tension that had been building inside her suddenly burst forth in tears. After fifteen minutes of crying she decided to go to bed early. Too tired and stressed to eat she decided to go without dinner. After changing into her bed clothes and brushing her teeth Mac crawled into bed and turned out her lights.

"Harm please come home soon" she whispered to herself. "I need you sailor. Don't let me go through this by myself." After shedding a few more tears Mac drifted off to sleep, but it wasn't a restful one.

-----

Please read and review **FitzG**


	2. Questions and Concerns

**Title: Divorce Trouble Blues**

**Author: FitzG**

Rating: T (just in case)

Summary: Mac's husband shows up causing problems with her divorce. The second story in my series that began with "Trouble in Paradise"

Spoilers: I borrowed some background from the fourth season episodes "Mr. Rabb Goes to Washington" and "People v. Mac"

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: This story starts 5 weeks after Harm and Mac returned from the Bahamas in my story "Trouble in Paradise" and before the events of "Ghost Ship" I suggest you read "Trouble in Paradise" before reading this story.

Thanks for all the reviews so far. This chapter actually started out longer but I found that it needed broken up. So the next few chapters will be coming quickly.

-----

**Chapter 2: Questions and Concerns**

FRIDAY 0933 LOCAL TIME

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

Harm stepped of the elevator and headed to the JAG bullpen. He and Bud arrived back in DC at 0700 that morning. Fortunately Admiral Chegwidden didn't expect them to report until 1000. This gave him enough time to return to his apartment, quickly shower and put on a fresh uniform. He tried to call Mac at her desk before he left for the office but only got her machine. Harm couldn't wait to see her. He knew she'd probably be in court most of the day with the Article 32 hearing but maybe they could have lunch together. At least they had the weekend to look forward to.

"Good morning sir" Ensign Harriet Simms greeted Harm as he entered the bullpen.

"Good morning Harriet. I saw Bud pulling into the parking lot as I came in. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Thank you sir. I'm glad he's back. I've missed him. Sir I have all your messages in your in box and the files you requested are on your desk."

"Thanks Harriet. I don't know what we'd do without you"

"Commander, that's nice of you to say. Sir if you don't mind could I speak to you privately?"

"What's on your mind Harriet?"

"Sir, it's about Major MacKenzie."

"Why don't we go to my office" Harm replied and guided Harriet to his office. "Please take a seat Harriet" Harm said as he closed the door and sat down at his desk. "What did you want to speak to me about Harriet? Is there something wrong with Mac?"

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me sir. Ever since she came back from leave she's been so happy. She always has a smile on her face and she's so pleasant to be around. But since Wednesday morning she seems distracted and depressed. I've tried to ask her what's wrong but she won't tell me anything. Once I took it a little too far and she shouted at me in front of the bullpen staff. She apologized to everyone, including the admiral. Commander she hasn't raised her voice to anyone since she got back from leave. I can tell something is wrong. I know you and Major MacKenzie are close. I thought perhaps you knew what's going on. I know she talked to you Tuesday afternoon. Perhaps she said something to you about what might be wrong with her."

"No Harriet. She didn't say anything was wrong. She seemed fine. I didn't get any indication that anything was wrong."

"Commander I'm worried about her. You and the major have both been good friends to me. If it weren't for the two of you I don't think Bud and I would have gotten together. I don't like seeing her this way. Maybe you can find out what's wrong. I think you could be the only one who can help her."

"I'll do everything I can to help her Harriet. Thank you for telling me your concerns. I'm sure the major appreciates you concern."

"Thank you sir, you know I would do anything I can for you or the major. I'd better get back to work now sir."

"Thank you again Harriet" Harm said as got up from his desk and opened the door for Harriet.

"Your welcome sir" she replied as she headed back to her desk.

Harriet's words concerned Harm greatly. Mac hadn't given him any indication that anything was wrong when they spoke on Tuesday. He was worried about his marine. She was usually very controlled and rarely shouted at anyone. Something had to have happened between his phone call Tuesday afternoon and Wednesday morning to cause her mood change. Harm was determined to find out what. Unfortunately at the moment there was nothing he could do about it. Mac was currently in court and he was due to give the admiral a report the mishap investigation in less than half an hour. He'd have to ask her what was wrong over lunch. If she wouldn't tell him what was bothering her over lunch then he'd talk to her about it over the weekend.

-----

FRIDAY 1000 LOCAL TIME

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

"Enter" Admiral AJ Chegwidden called as he heard a knock on his office door.

"Lt. Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Roberts reporting as ordered sir" Harm said as he and Bud entered the office and stood at attention in front of the admiral's desk.

"Be seated gentlemen."

"Thank you sir" Harm replied as he and Bud took their seats.

"Commander, Lieutenant, excellent job on your investigation. Your report on the faulty helicopter part will save a lot of lives."

"Thank you sir, but it was Bud's research that allowed us to find the flaw in the manufacturing process."

"Yes it was commander, but it was your instinct that the part was at fault that led to the lieutenant's research. Your experience as a naval aviator was invaluable in this investigation. Since you returned to full duty you've proved yourself an asset to the navy and this office."

"Thank you sir. I appreciate your confidence in my abilities"

"Well that's all gentlemen. I'll expect your reports on my desk by the end of the day. Commander please stay a moment. Lieutenant you're dismissed."

"Aye, aye sir" Bud responded as he rose to attention and turned to leave.

"Commander I asked you to stay because I have some concerns about Major MacKenzie. Is everything okay between you and the major? The major seems distracted from her work and a bit depressed. She got angry at Ensign Simms earlier this week and shouted so loudly I could hear her from in here. Are you two having problems in your relationship. I've been supportive of your relationship so far but if there is a problem you need to deal with it and keep it out of the office."

"Sir everything has been fine with our relationship, great in fact. We've both getting closer and have been very happy together. I don't know what could be wrong. When I spoke to her Tuesday afternoon she seemed fine. She was happy to hear from me and I didn't get the impression anything was wrong. Harriet is also concerned. She informed me of her concerns this morning. She mentioned that Mac's mood seemed to change Wednesday. I promised Harriet I'd do my best to find out what's wrong. Honestly sir I'm just as concerned as you are. It's not like Mac to take out her anger on someone else. Most of the time she bottles everything inside. I really have no idea what could be wrong."

"What about her divorce? How is that going? Maybe there's been a problem that she hasn't told you about."

"It's possible sir. However things seemed to be going well with the divorce. She mentioned that her lawyer was able to locate her husband and have him served with the divorce papers. She seemed confident that the divorce could be final by the end of the month. Of course her husband still needs to sign the papers without contending the divorce. Perhaps he contacted her. I can't tell you much about him sir. It's really not my place to tell you about their marriage. I only know that Mac wants to move forward with her life. Ending her marriage is something she needs to do so she can move on. Whatever happens between us I know she needs to do this for herself."

"Well Commander I trust you to find out what's wrong and to do everything you can to help Mac through her problem. I know she trusts you and cares for you deeply. I've seen how much you trust and care for her also. You two have been more than professional since your relationship began. I've seen you both trust each other and work better together than any other officers I've had under my command. Clearly you're good for each other. I'd hate to see Macs' career suffer as the result of a personal problem. I expect you to help her through this. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed Commander."

"Aye, aye sir." Harm stood at attention and turned to leave.

"And Commander..."

"Yes sir."

"Take care of her."

"I will sir." Harm replied as he closed the door on his way out.

-----

FRIDAY 1210 LOCAL TIME

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

Harm was just completing his report on the helicopter mishap and was about to see if Mac was available for lunch when he saw her make her way across the bullpen towards her office. Harm quickly saved his report and made his way to her office. Pausing at the door before knocking he noticed her downcast expression. She looked tired and stressed. There were worry lines on her face. Harm couldn't stand to see her this way. Something was clearly bothering her

"Hey marine" Harm called out as he knocked on the door frame. "Care to let a lonely sailor take you to lunch?"

"Harm, I'm so glad you're here" Mac responded looking up at him with a wan smile on her face. "I'd love to go to lunch with you, but there's one thing I'd like more right now."

"What's that?"

"A hug. I need a hug from my favorite squid."

"I think I can provide that" Harm said and quickly closed the office door. He then closed the window blinds and turned to face Mac. "Come here ninja-girl" he said opening his arms wide.

Mac slowly got up from her chair and made her way to Harm's waiting arms. "I've missed you flyboy" she said as she snuggled into Harm's warm embrace. ""I need you Harm. I don't know if I can do this alone anymore" Mac said as tears ran down her face.

"Hey there marine, why the tears?" Harm said lifting Mac's chin to look into her eyes. Wiping the tears from her face he pulled her back in close and kissed the top of her head. "I'm here now Mac. Whatever is wrong I'll help you through it. I love you and I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not here, maybe over lunch. I just don't want to discuss it in the office. Can we go someplace different for lunch? I'd rather we go someplace where no one knows us. Is that okay with you?"

"We can go anywhere you like. How does the Falls Church Grill sound?"

"That sounds great. Just let me get my cover and purse and we'll go. Do you mind driving?"

"Not at all."

"Okay Harm, I'm ready to go" Mac said after she retrieved her cover and purse. "I love you" she said as she stood up on her toes and pulled his head down to give him a gentle kiss.

"I love you too" Harm said as he broke off the kiss and led her out of the office with one hand placed on the small of her back.

-----

FRIDAY 1237 LOCAL TIME

FALLS CHURCH GRILL

FALLS CHUCH, VA

Harm and Mac sat quietly in a back booth waiting for the waitress to return with their lunch order. Mac sipped on her nervously on her glass of water. The waitress returned shortly with their lunches and they both began eating. Mac took a large bite out of her bacon cheeseburger with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Ooh this is so good" she said before taking another bite.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your lunch. I knew you'd like the menu here."

"What, no comments or wisecracks about greasy hi-cholesterol foods being bad for me. You're slipping squid."

"I'm just happy to see a smile back on you beautiful face. I hate to see you unhappy. Can you tell me what's been bothering you now."

"I think so. I just don't want to get into all the details right now."

"That's okay, just tell me what you can."

"Chris showed up at my apartment Tuesday night. He wanted to talk about the divorce. I told him he needed to speak to me through my lawyer and asked him to leave. He forced his way in and grabbed me by the shoulders. I pinned him to the floor and only let him up once he agreed to talk calmly and not to touch me again."

"What did he want?"

"He told me he wanted me back. He tried to convince me that he wanted me and needed me in his life. I told him I didn't need him and I had moved on with my life. I told him I needed to end our marriage so I could continue to move forward. Then he threatened me."

"He threatened you? How Mac? Did he hurt you"

"Not physically, no. He blackmailed me. After he got out of prison he found out I joined the Marine Corps. He followed me to Okinawa. While he was there he learned something that could ruin my career. At the very least I could face an Article 32 hearing. Chris threatened to reveal what he knows.

I called his bluff. I told him I'd resign my commission if necessary. Harm I love being a marine, but if I have to quit I will. I'll start over as a civilian lawyer. I just want this marriage over."

"What did he say when told him you'd resign?"

"He wanted money. Apparently he owes someone a large sum of cash. Chris said if I gave him the money he needs he'd sign the divorce papers. I don't have anywhere near the amount he wanted. I told him I would see what I could do and I would contact him through my lawyer. He agreed and left. I don't know what to do. I don't much savings."

"I'm not sure you should pay him anything Mac. If you give him anything now he may decide he can get more out of you later on."

"I thought of that too, but what other choice do I have?"

"I don't know, but we'll come up with something. I promise" Harm said as I he reached across the table and took on of Mac's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I feel the same way. Now let's finish lunch and get back to work."

"Okay flyboy. Harm I'd like to explain what happened in Okinawa. Could we talk about it tonight over dinner."

"You don't owe me any explanations, but if you want I'll listen. I'll make us dinner at my place, say around 1830."

"I'd like that. Thanks Harm."

"You're welcome."

Following their conversation Harm and Mac finished their meal and returned to JAG HQ. They each finished up their work for the day and promised to meet at Harm's apartment for dinner. Harm followed Mac out of the office and escorted her to her car. "I'll see you soon he said" as he opened her car door for her. "We'll work this out."

Mac gave him a small smile and mouthed the words "Thank you" as she started her engine and drove out of the parking lot. Harm headed for his own vehicle and sat in the driver's seat for a few minutes. He was determined to get Mac through this. She deserved to have a life without threats from Chris Ragle. He would do everything in his power to see to it that Ragle was out of Mac's life forever.

-----

Please keep the reviews coming

FitzG


	3. Explanations

**Title: Divorce Trouble Blues**

**Author: FitzG**

Rating: T (just in case)

Summary: Mac's husband shows up causing problems with her divorce. The second story in my series that began with "Trouble in Paradise"

Spoilers: I borrowed some background from the fourth season episodes "Mr. Rabb Goes to Washington" and "People v. Mac"

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: This story starts 5 weeks after Harm and Mac returned from the Bahamas in my story "Trouble in Paradise" and before the events of "Ghost Ship" I suggest you read "Trouble in Paradise" before reading this story.

Here's another chapter. Chapter 4 coming in a few days.

-----

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

1830 LOCAL TIME

HARM'S APARTMENT

NORTH OF UNION STATION

WASHINGTON, DC

Harm was just removing dinner from his oven when he heard a knock on his door. He carefully placed the backing dish on the kitchen island and made his way to the door. Opening the door wide he greeted Mac. "Come in Mac. You're right on time. I just took dinner out of the oven. Here, let me take your jacket" Harm said as Mac allowed him to remove her jacket and hang it on a coat hook near the door.

"Thanks Harm. Dinner smells great. What are we having?"

"Well to start we have salad and fresh baked bread. For the main course we have vegetable lasagna and for desert chocolate ice cream with your choice of toppings. Have a seat at the table and I'll serve dinner."

"Okay. You know you didn't need to go to all this trouble. I would have been fine with take-out. But I must admit your choice of desert sounds wonderful. You know how much I love chocolate."

"I do and I wanted you to have something that would make you feel better. You know, comfort food."

"Comfort food? Yea I'd say chocolate ice cream certainly qualifies as comfort food for me. Thank you"

"You're welcome" Harm said as he prepared both of their dinner plates and joined her at the table. Now go ahead marine. Dig in."

Mac did as he suggested and began eating her salad. Harm poured both of them a glass of chilled water and then started on her salad. They ate quietly for a few minutes before Mac asked Harm about the mishap investigation.

"How was it being on a carrier again? Did your leg give you any problems"

"No as a matter of fact I had no problems. The leg healed nicely and I should be able to start our weekend runs again. In fact I thought we could start tomorrow if that's okay."

"That would be great. I bet you were thrilled to be back on a carrier again. I know how you miss it and how much you miss flying."

"I do miss it, but like I said in my email I missed you more. Flying and carrier duty is something that will always be part of who I am, but loving you mean so much more to me than anything."

"Wow flyboy. I'm really more important to you than flying a tomcat off the deck of a carrier?"

"You better believe it ninja-girl."

"Harm stop saying things like that. You're embarrassing me" Mac said blushing shyly as a smile graced her face

"As long as I can make you smile I'll keep saying things like that. Now keep eating marine. You don't want your lasagna to get cold."

"Alright" Mac said as she started on her lasagna. They both at the rest of their meals quietly and then picked up the table together. Washing and drying the dishes together they settled into a routine that had become common since they'd become a couple. Harm would wash while Mac dried and they would both put the dishes away together. Mac knew where everything went without asking Harm. She loved that they had become so close they could enjoy doing domestic chores together.

"Once the cleanup was done Harm brought out the ice cream and toppings and set two bowls out on the dining table. "What would you like? I have chocolate syrup, cherries, mixed nuts, strawberry topping and whipped cream."

"I'll have everything."

"Okay one chocolate ice cream with everything for you and one with strawberry topping and whipped cream for me" Harm said preparing their deserts. They then sat down and enjoyed their ice cream together. Harm loved seeing the pleasure and happiness on Mac's face as she savored every spoonful of her desert. Once they finished their ice cream Harm took the bowls to the kitchen to clean while Mac sat down on the couch so they could talk.

Joining Mac on the couch Harm sat next to her and took her hands in his looking deep into her soft brown eyes. "I know you said you wanted to explain what happened in Okinawa. But you don't have to tell me anything you don't want. Whatever happened is in the past as far as I'm concerned."

"You're right. It is in the past, but it could affect the future. Not just my future, but our future together. I need to tell you what happened. I think we shouldn't have any secrets between us."

"I agree. No secrets."

"Okay. Well I guess I need to start by telling you about Major John Farrow. He was my CO while I was stationed in Okinawa. He was a good friend and mentor to me. He recommended my appointment to law school. After my Uncle Matt he was the first man to really care about me. He respected me and treated me decently. I had a bit of a school girl crush on him. We became involved after I received my orders for law school. I was rotating out at the time but technically I was still under his command. When Chris followed me to Okinawa he saw John and I together. He knows what happened John and I. If Chris reveals what he knows I could be charged with fraternization."

"I won't let that happen Mac. We'll find a way out of this. I promise."

"How? I don't know what I can do Harm. If I don't give him the money he's asking for my career could be over."

"I have an idea. I'm still working out the details but I think there might be a way to keep Ragle from harming your career. In the mean time I might be able to help with the money."

"Are you sure? I don't want to take any money from you. I can't expect you to give me anywhere near the amount Chris is asking."

"I'm sure. Why don't you tell me how much he's asking and anything else that might help us find a solution."

"He wants $15,000. Apparently he owes some loan shark by the name of Benny Turpin. Apparently Turpin threatened to break his legs. Chris said that he had some kind of business deal that he was working on. He borrowed the money to complete this deal. I'm sure it's probably a con or scam. Knowing Chris he probably blew the money gambling. He said if I gave him 15 grand he could pay off Turpin and still complete his deal."

"That's useful information. I know a few people on the DC police force. Maybe one of them can give us some info about this Benny Turpin. It might be helpful if we talk to him. There might be something he can tell us about Ragle that could help. In the mean time I think I can help you come up with the 15 grand. When I started at Annapolis my step father started a trust fund for me. There should be enough set aside to help you pay off Ragle.

"Harm I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking. I'm offering. Besides the fund has grown quite a bit since Frank opened it. At first I didn't want to touch the money seeing as it came from him. Since the academy and my ramp strike I've seen how much he loves me. I never gave him a chance growing up, but I've since learned that he was as much a father to me as my dad. I've been able to work things out with Frank and he's kept an eye on the fund for me. There should be more than enough to handle this situation, with plenty left over."

"Okay, but I'll only agree to this if you consider it a loan. I want to pay you back every penny."

"No problem."

"Harm please don't judge me for what happened with John. I was young and naïve. I got too involved with the first man to show me respect and tenderness even though I knew it was wrong. I'm so embarrassed. I don't think I could stand it if you held that against me."

"Hey marine" Harm said releasing her hands as he brushed a tear off her cheeks. "There is no way I would ever judge you for that. We all need someone that way. I've made the same mistake myself so I could never judge you doing something that I've also done. Since we agreed there would be no secrets between us I think it's time I tell you about Kate Pike."

"Wasn't she one of your former partners at JAG?"

"Yes she was. When I first started at JAG under Admiral Brovo I didn't have a partner. Kate and I opposed each other in court a few times and then we were partnered when a female RIO went missing aboard the Seahawk. Kate and I butted heads at first but we soon became friends and developed a good working relationship. We were both attracted to each other but since she was junior to me we didn't act on our feelings. After working a few cases together Admiral Brovo took Kate on as his personal assistant. I was then partnered with Meg Austin. A short while later the admiral retired and Kate was reassigned, first to SEATAC in Washington state and then Okinawa. Kate and I ran into each other on a couple of cases and since we were no longer under the same command we acted on our mutual attraction. Kate is the woman I told you about while we were in the Bahamas. We only had a weekend together and we both realized there was nothing more between us than lust. Fortunately we remained friends and I could never feel anything more for her. I'm glad we parted as friends but I regret we couldn't have learned that before we took it further."

"But Harm, you and Kate didn't violate the UCMJ. Since you weren't in the same command you can't be charged with fraternization."

"I know, but still I wanted you to know. You know how small a community the military is, JAG is smaller still. There's always the possibility either you or I will run into Kate someday. I wanted you to hear what happened between us from me rather than through scuttlebutt. I wouldn't want you to be hurt that way. I don't want you to doubt my love for you."

"Oh Harm, how could I ever doubt your love. You've been so honest and caring. You've helped me learn trust and friendship. I've been able to let my walls down with you like no one else. I know you love me. I see it every day, and I love you too."

"Come here marine" Harm said gathering Mac into his arms. "I love you and I'll stand by you through everything."

"Thanks Harm."

"Your welcome Sarah"

"Harm, I don't want to go home tonight. I'm afraid Chris might show up again. I don't know what I would do if he does. Can I stay here with you."

"You don't even have to ask. I've got some sweats you can wear and a spare toothbrush in the medicine cabinet. You take the bed and I'll make up the couch."

"This couch is a bit small for you flyboy. I'll sleep here and you take the bed."

"No arguments marine. You're my guest and I want you to have the bed. My mom would never forgive me if I let you sleep on the couch."

"Well okay, but only if you join me. I just want to fall asleep in your arms."

"I'd like that too. I'll go get you some sweats. Why don't you take a relaxing shower and get ready for bed. I'll take a quick shower after and join in bed."

"That sounds heavenly."

Harm released Mac from his embrace and she headed to the bathroom. Harm removed a set of his US Navy sweats from his dresser and hung them over the bathroom divider for Mac. He then returned to the living room to allow Mac to finish her shower. A short while later he heard the shower turn off and the sounds of Mac brushing her teeth.

"The shower is free now" Mac said as she stepped down from the bedroom.

"Harm loved the way she looked in his navy sweats. "You look good in my clothes Sarah. I know you'd probably rather your marine sweats."

"It's okay. In fact I like them. They're cozy. I almost feel like I'm wrapped up in your arms when I'm wearing them."

"Then you should keep them. That way I can always be with you even when we're apart."

"I'd like that. Why don't you get your shower now and join me under the covers. That way I can snuggle in your arms for real."

"Okay. I'll won't be long." Harm said turning as he locked up and turned out the lights in the living room. As he came into the bedroom he got a t-shirt an boxers from his dresser. He gave Mac a soft kiss on the cheek as she turned down the covers and proceeded into the bathroom. Harm quickly showered and brushed his teeth then returned to the bedroom. After turning out the light he crawled under the covers. He pulled Mac into his arms and gave her a warm kiss on her lips. "Good night Mac. I love you" He said as he ended the kiss.

"Good night Harm. I love you too" she replied snuggling deeper into his arms. Before long they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

-----

Please review

FitzG


	4. Legal Strategies

**Title: Divorce Trouble Blues**

**Author: FitzG**

Rating: T (just in case)

Summary: Mac's husband shows up causing problems with her divorce. The second story in my series that began with "Trouble in Paradise"

Spoilers: I borrowed some background from the fourth season episodes "Mr. Rabb Goes to Washington" and "People v. Mac"

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: This story starts 5 weeks after Harm and Mac returned from the Bahamas in my story "Trouble in Paradise" and before the events of "Ghost Ship" I suggest you read "Trouble in Paradise" before reading this story.

Also I want to apologize to my readers. I made a little editorial mistake posting the last chapter. The scene that appeared at the end of the last chapter was actually meant for this chapter. I've corrected this in Chapter three and included the full scene here.

Finally, I'm not a lawyer and I don't know anything about divorce law, non-disclosure agreements, or restraining orders. So the legal measures Harm comes up with in this chapter are strictly my own invention.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Keep reading and reviewing.

FitzG

-----

**Chapter 4: Legal Strategies**

-----

SATURDAY 0700 LOCAL TIME

HARM'S APARTMENT

NORTH OF UNION STATION

WASHINGTON, DC

Mac awoke surrounded in warmth. She couldn't remember feeling this warm and rested for some time. The last several nights her sleep had been fitful and restless. Ever since Chris showed up at her apartment she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep. She didn't know why she was so rested this morning and chose not to question it. Then she felt something lightly stroking her back and remembered where she was. She was in bed with Harm at his apartment. At the moment he was gently rubbing her lower back muscles.

"Ooh that feels good sailor. What do I have to pay to get a full back rub?"

"Oh not much. You just have to spend the day with me."

"I think I can afford that."

"Okay marine. How about you roll over to one side and make yourself comfortable. Then I'll get started with that back rub."

"Sounds good" Mac replied as Harm released her from his embrace. She rolled off his chest and laid down beside him on her belly. Harm pulled back the covers and carefully straddled her legs. Lifting the lower half of the navy sweatshirt he began to gently knead her lower back. Her muscles were tense and stiff beneath his fingers. As he continued to work the muscles they became more relaxed. Her olive skin was silky soft. Harm loved the feel of her skin beneath his hands and he soon struggled to keep his thoughts from straying. Lifting the sweatshirt above her shoulder blades Harm continued working his way up her back. Mac's soft moans of pleasure aroused Harm even more. He knew if he continued he would soon be unable to control his actions. Removing his hands from underneath the shirt he placed his hands on the back o Mac's neck and worked on a knotted muscle he found there. Massaging her neck helped him regain some control and he soon finished his task. Releasing her neck he moved to one side of her.

"Hey sailor why did you stop?" Mac softly said. "I was enjoying that. You could do that to me all day."

"Mac if I didn't stop now I wouldn't be able to control myself. The feel of you soft skin beneath my fingers and the sounds you were making were almost too much for me to handle."

"Well you're not the only one having trouble controlling themselves. I don't think you know it squid but what you just did with your hands could make a girl lose complete control."

"Really. Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure. Just let me show you" Mac said as she turned over on her back and pulled Harm down for a searing kiss. While all there other kisses had started out gentle and loving this one was passionate from the start. Mac's kiss was hungry and demanding. Her tongue traced the seam of Harm's lips begging for entry. Harm opened his mouth allowing her entrance and their tongues dueled. Each of them tasting and exploring. Before losing all control Harm gently broke off the kiss and sat up on knees.

Taking a deep breath he calmed himself and spoke. "Mac, please we need to slow things down. We're not ready for this yet."

"Why Harm? I want you and I know you want me. I want this. I want us to be together this way."

"I know and I want it too, but now is not a good time. You're hurting and stressed. You're still worried and upset about Ragle. If we did this now it wouldn't be about the love we share. It would just be a way to relieve stress. I hope you understand. I'm not rejecting you. I just want our first time to be special. I want it to be a declaration of the love we share for each other. Besides we agreed to wait until your divorce is final. I think we should stick to that decision."

"You're right. I'm sorry" Mac said looking up at him with love in her eyes. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know the right thing to do and say. You always seem to know what to do and say to help me lately."

"I'm not sure. I just feel a connection with you that I've never had with anyone else. I usually have a hard time opening up to others and sharing my feelings. But with you it's different. Do you remember when I told you why my plane is important to me."

"Yes. I remember."

"Well you're the only person I've ever told that to. I just know that I can share things about myself with you that I can't with anyone else. Maybe that's why I'm able to do or say the right things to help you. I should probably warn you though. I don't always think before I open my mouth. I'm liable to say something to piss you off or hurt you sometime. I just want you to know that I love you and would never do or say anything to intentionally hurt you."

"You've done pretty good so far flyboy. Besides I don't usually trust people so easily and let them into my life. But I think I feel the same connection that you do. Other than my Uncle Matt you're the only person I ever told about Eddie, about how watching him die was the moment I hit rock bottom. I haven't even told anyone in AA about that. Now I'd like another good morning kiss and this time I promise not to take it too far."

"I think I can do that" Harm replied as he lifted her into his arms and gave her a gentle kiss. "Good morning ninja-girl" he said breaking off the kiss.

"Good morning flyboy" Mac replied.

"How do you feel this morning."

"I feel much better. Thank you. I had the best sleep I've had in days and that massage definitely worked out the stress in my back."

"Since you're rested and relaxed now how does a morning run followed by breakfast at IHOP sound?'

"It sounds great. I just need to stop by my place to change."

"Okay I'll change into my running clothes and follow you to your place. Then we can take my car to Rock Creek Park."

"Sounds like a plan. I just need to change back into my jeans and top. Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?"

"Go right ahead. I'll change out here. Just let me know when you're ready to go."

"Okay."

Mac gathered her clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. In the mean time Harm went to his closet dresser and pulled out a pair of running shorts and socks along with a clean white t-shirt with the words US NAVY printed in blue on the front. He quickly changed and pulled on his running shoes. Then he grabbed a navy hooded sweatshirt and stuffed his keys and wallet into one of the pockets.

Mac emerged from the bathroom wearing the blue jeans and top she had on the night before. As she walked back into the bedroom she handed Harm his navy sweats. Harm quickly handed them back to her.

"Mac I told you to keep these."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I want you to have them."

"Okay flyboy. Thank you" Mac said as she took the sweats and gave Harm a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Let's get going squid. We still need to stop at my apartment."

"Lead the way marine."

With that Mac went to the door with Harm following close behind. Harm locked the door and followed her to the elevator. Once on the ground floor they both got in their cars and drove to Mac's apartment. Once there Mac quickly changed into her running clothes and they drove to Rock Creek Park in Harm's corvette.

As Mac promised she spent the day with Harm in return for the back massage he gave her that morning. Following their morning run they shared breakfast at IHOP. Then they returned to Mac's apartment where she showered and changed. Afterward Mac returned with Harm to his apartment. After Harm showered and changed they went grocery shopping to restock Harm's refrigerator. Since he had been away for most of the week he was low on groceries. The meal he prepared for them the night before practically cleaned out his food stocks.

They both had fun shopping. Mac made jokes about Harm's food choices and tried to sneak some red meat into the shopping cart when Harm wasn't looking. When Harm discovered what she had done he teased her about her love of dead cow as he called it. They both laughed and enjoyed spending time together. After being separated for a week they were happy to be together. Harm even kept a couple of steaks and some ground beef in his grocery cart when they got to the checkout. "Just so I have something you'll eat next time I cook" Harm joked as he paid for the groceries.

After grocery shopping and restocking Harm's refrigerator they went to the National Mall and took a walk along the reflecting pool. Like earlier in the week it was a warm sunny day. They enjoyed a quiet stroll in the sun trading stories about their careers before they both joined JAG. When Mac's stomach rumbled with hunger she insisted Harm buy her a hot dog. Harm agreed and they quickly found a vendor. Fortunately for Harm the vendor had both meat and veggie dogs. As always they teased each other about their food choices.

When Mac got a small spot of ketchup on the side of her lip Harm decided to lick it off. He bent down and kissed her using his tongue to remove the excess ketchup. "Um, you taste good marine."

"Harm stop that" Mac said slapping him lightly on the arm. "Someone we know might see us. I don't want anyone other than the admiral to know about us just yet. I want to keep you all to myself."

"Okay, but can I still kiss you in private?"

"You better sailor. Otherwise I'm going to be one very unhappy marine."

"I wouldn't want to let that happen. I hate to see you unhappy. What would you like to do now?"

"How about we rent a few movies and order some takeout. That hot dog was good but it didn't really fill me up. By the time we pick out something we both like and watch at least one move it will be dinner time."

I'd like that. Since I cooked dinner last night you get to decide what to eat tonight."

"In that case I pick a half meat-lovers/half veggie pizza with bread sticks."

"Okay ninja-girl. Let's go pick out some movies."

Harm and Mac then walked back to his car which was parked near the Lincoln Memorial. They headed back to her apartment with a stop at the video store along the way. After about fifteen minutes of browsing they each chose a movie to watch. Harm chose _Midway_ and Mac chose _Casablanca_. They also decided to pick a romantic comedy together and chose _Seems Like Old Times_.

"I might have known you'd pick a movie about the navy sailor, but why _Midway_?"

"It reminds me of my grandfather. He was a navy pilot during the war."

"Really? You never told me that. So you're a third generation naval aviator."

"Yes I am."

"Your grandfather must have been proud you became an aviator."

"I hope he would have been. I never got to know him."

"What happened? Was he killed at Midway?"

"No he was actually killed flying off the Hornet during the battle of the Coral Sea. My dad never knew him either."

"I'm sorry Harm."

"Don't be. Since I never knew him I didn't miss having him around, except once"

"When was that?"

"When my dad was shot down. I remember thinking to myself, if only my grandfather was alive that he could help me understand things better. Mom tried to help me and so did Grams. I think Grams understood what I was feeling better than Mom. But I missed having a man around to talk to about it. Frank didn't come into my mom's life until years later so there wasn't a man I could talk with. Rebuilding my plane not only helped me feel a connection to my dad. It also gave me a connection to my grandfather. He first trained in a plane like mine. When I watch _Midway_ I get a sense of what it must have been like for him, flying off a wooden deck with no catapult to launch you. Just a single propeller and all the horsepower you could muster to get your plane in the air before it fell in the ocean. So Casablanca hey. It seems we're on similar wavelengths today. We both picked out WW2 movies."

"Yeah but I picked out a romance."

"Hey I like a good romance. In fact Casablanca is a favorite of mine. I actually think it's the best movie Humphrey Bogart ever did."

"I think so too. Could you ever do what Rick did in the movie."

"You mean give up the woman he loved? If it was the right thing. If it was what I needed to do to make her happy, yes I thinks so. If you're asking if I would let you go Mac the answer is the same. I love you so much I don't ever want to lose you. But if I needed to let you go so you would be happy I would do it. Your happiness means more to me than anything. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say."

"I do, and I feel the same. I love you and don't want to lose you either but I want you to be happy too."

"You make me happy Sarah. I'm happier with you than I've ever been in my life."

"I'm happy too Harm. Knowing you love me has brought me more happiness than I thought possible. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's pay for our rentals and get some pizza."

"Okay."

Harm and Mac paid for their rentals and returned to her apartment. Mac made some microwave popcorn while Harm started the first video. They chose to watch _Casablanca _first, followed by _Midway._ They got through the first movie and halfway through the second before ordering pizza. When the pizza arrived Mac brought out some plates and bottled water and they continued watching. After the second movie they took a break to cleanup and use the bathroom. Once the cleanup was done they finished their movie marathon by watching the romantic comedy. They both laughed so hard they nearly fell off the couch together.

Harm was happy to see Mac laughing. She needed this. She was so sad and depressed when he returned from the Teddy Roosevelt. It was good to see her smiling again. He hoped he could do more to keep a smile on her face. In fact he had done a little research into Mac's divorce issues and thought he had a legal strategy that could help. He just needed to complete his research and write up a legal draft to show her.

Following the movie Harm decided it was time he went home. "Are you going to be okay Mac? You know you can come back to my place if you want."

"I'll be fine. I just needed to be with you last night. I'll just wear my new navy sweats and it will be like having you here with me."

"I'll always be with you Mac. Just as you're always with me in my heart. I'll call you tomorrow. Good night. I love you."

"I love you too" Mac said as she followed him to her door and gave him a gentle kiss. Closing and locking the door behind her she prepared for bed. Once she crawled under the sheets she quickly fell asleep. Dressed in Harm's navy sweats she dreamed of him holding her in his arms protectively. She knew he would never let anything or anyone hurt her if he could prevent it.

-----

SUNDAY 1130 LOCAL TIME

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN, DC

Mac was putting some clean clothes away after doing her laundry when she heard her phone ring.

"MacKenzie"

"Hey Mac I believe I promised you a picnic in the park this weekend"

"You sure did. I'm just putting some clean clothing away. I can be finished by the time you get here. Would you like to go to Rock Creek Park?"

"Actually I thought we might walk to that little park about about a block from your place. It's kind of nice there and less crowded than Rock Creek. I've got something I want to show you and I thought we could talk better there."

"I like that. You're right it is less crowded and It's really a very nice park. There's a beautiful little fountain there surrounded by benches and rose bushes.

"I know. And since roses remind me of where we met I thought It could become a special spot for us."

"Harm you're such a romantic."

"Only with you Sarah, only with you."

"Okay flyboy. I'll see you in a little while."

"See you soon."

Mac hung up the phone and finished putting he clothing up. She was just closing her closet door when she heard Harm knocking.

"Mac can I come in?" he said following his knock.

"Come on in sailor" she said as she opened the door.

Harm came in carrying a picnic basket in one hand and a manila folder in the other.

"What's in the folder? Is that what you want to show me?"

"It is. Let's go sit on the couch and I'll explain."

They both sat down on the couch and Harm set the basket down on the coffee table.

"Before I show this to you I want to explain a few things. I know we agreed I wouldn't handle your divorce but after we talked on Friday I did a little research. I've typed up a possible addition to your divorce agreement that I believe will help. I thought you could look it over and then show it to your divorce attorney. See what he has to say, but I think what I'm proposing could help. I'll just leave this with you to read while I walk over to the park. I'll pick out a spot for us near that fountain with the rose bushes. That way you'll have time to read this over in private. You can join me when you're done. Then we can talk"

"Okay. I'll see you at the park" Mac replied as Harm picked up the picnic basket and headed to the door. After he closed the door she opened the folder and began reading. It took a few minutes to get through everything and Mac was so amazed at Harm's work that she had to read it through again. He really was a brilliant attorney. If he wasn't a JAG lawyer he could have made a decent living as a divorce attorney. Harm's solution could help protect her career at JAG and end Chris' involvement in her life. With Harm's help and love Mac knew she could move forward in her life. She could have the happiness she always wanted. She quickly placed the file folder in her briefcase and locked it. Then she left the apartment and walked to the park where Harm was waiting.

-----

SUNDAY 1210 LOCAL TIME

PARK NEAR MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN, DC

Mac entered the park and quickly found Harm seated at a stone bench near the fountain they spoke of. The roses bushes surrounding the fountain were in full bloom and Mac couldn't help but be reminded of the White House Rose Garden where they met. Her flyboy was definitely a romantic. Roses were always special to her but they took on a greater meaning to her after the day she met Harm. She always dreamed of meeting the love of her life in a rose garden. Now she knew that dream had come true.

Harm was just opening the basket when Mac sat down beside him. Taking his face in her hands she gave him a warm passionate kiss conveying all the love she felt for him.

"Wow. What was that for ninja-girl?" Harm said as Mac ended the kiss.

"That was to show you how much I love you. I haven't told you I love you yet today and after reading the additions to my divorce that you wrote I knew I had to show you how much you mean to me. Thank you Harm. I never thought of looking into a legal response to Chris' attempt to blackmail me. How did you come up with it?"

"After lunch on Friday I finished up the mishap report for the admiral and then went to the law library to research divorce case law. I knew that if you gave Ragle any money it should be recorded in the divorce agreement. I wrote up a basic agreement covering the payment to him and left the amount blank so it could be negotiated. As for the rest of it, well I first started looking into non-disclosure agreements for businesses and checked to see if there were similar agreements in divorce settlements. As it turns out there have been several divorce cases involving non-disclosure agreements as part of the settlement. If Ragle signs the papers with this clause included he will be legally bound to keep anything he knows about you to himself. If he reveals what he knows to the navy or marine corps you could take him to court. He couldn't be charged with a crime but you would have a strong civil suit against him. He could be held responsible for your loss of pay and benefits if you had to leave the corps. Not to mention the emotional pain and suffering you might face. It would be in his best interest to forget what he saw in Okinawa. Finally I considered the possibility of getting a restraining order against him so he would only have contact with you through your divorce attorney. I found that there were also a number of divorce cases that included a clause that neither party had contact with the other once the divorce was final. Mac that clause would be as binding as a restraining order. If Ragle violated it he could face criminal charges. He could even get jail time. It wouldn't amount to much but I doubt he wants to go back to jail anytime soon."

"Harm, it's brilliant. You know flyboy if you want to give up the navy I think you could make a decent living as a divorce attorney."

"I don't think so. I just did a little research and applied what I found to your case. Any decent law school student could have done the same thing."

"Just the same I think you did a great job. Thank you. The work you did on this shows me how much you love me. Knowing you used your legal skills to help me shows your love for me more than anything you've ever done for me."

"You're welcome. You know I'd do anything for you. I did this because I love you and want you to be happy. Now how about we dig into this lunch I brought us. I don't know about you but all this legal talk has made me hungry."

"Oh I could definitely eat. So you better feed me now" Mac laughed.

"Okay marine. Let's eat."

Harm then took out a couple of sandwiches and they proceeded to eat their lunch. After they finished their lunch they took a short walk around the park. Harm carried the basket in his right hand while he held Mac's hand in his left. They exchanged several brief kisses and smiles. Mac's smile was brighter every moment they were together. A half hour later Harm walked Mac back to her apartment. After escorting her to her door he gave her a brief kiss and promised to talk to her in the morning.

Once he left Mac returned to her household chores. She dusted and vacuumed. Then she took a last look at the additions Harm made to her divorce papers. She made a note to show them to her lawyer as soon as possible. Then she decided to ask Harm to accompany her once her lawyer scheduled a meeting with Chris. She wanted Harm with her. His love and support meant more to her than anything and she new with him by her side she could get through the meeting with her heart in one piece. When she went to bed that evening she had the best sleep she had in her own bed in days.

-----

Please review

FitzG


	5. Apologies

**Title: Divorce Trouble Blues**

**Author: FitzG**

Rating: T (just in case)

Summary: Mac's husband shows up causing problems with her divorce. The second story in my series that began with "Trouble in Paradise"

Spoilers: I borrowed some background from the fourth season episodes "Mr. Rabb Goes to Washington" and "People v. Mac"

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: This story starts 5 weeks after Harm and Mac returned from the Bahamas in my story "Trouble in Paradise" and before the events of "Ghost Ship" I suggest you read "Trouble in Paradise" before reading this story.

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I knew where I wanted it to go but had a brief block getting started with it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Keep reading and reviewing.

FitzG

-----

**Chapter 5: Apologies**

-----

MONDAY 0845 LOCAL TIME

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

Following the Monday morning staff meeting Mac stopped off at Ensign Simms desk.

"Good morning Harriet" she said with a pleasant smile on her face. "Would you please join me in my office? I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Of course ma'am. I'll be right over."

"Don't rush Harriet. I can wait if you need to finish something."

"Thank you ma'am. I'll just be a few minutes."

"That's fine."

Mac continued on her way to her office and sat down at her desk. She had just begun checking over her latest email messages when Harriet entered the office."

"Please close the door Harriet and have a seat."

Harriet did as Mac requested.

"Ma'am did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble? I'm sorry if I overstepped when I asked you if anything was wrong last week"

"Relax Harriet. You've done nothing wrong and there's no need to apologize. In fact I owe you an apology."

"No ma'am, you don't need to apologize."

"Yes Harriet I do. It's very hard for me to apologize to anyone. I take it as a sign of weakness. I don't like to appear weak."

"Major you are one of the strongest people I know. I'm sorry if I made you feel weak."

"Harriet there is nothing for you to be sorry about. I overreacted last week. I know that you were only concerned about me. I can't tell you what's wrong. I can only tell you it's personal. I appreciate your concern. Very few people have ever really cared about me. It's difficult for me to trust anyone. I'm usually too afraid of being hurt to trust anyone. I know you care and I know you would never do anything to hurt me. It was wrong of me to yell at you in front of the staff. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course ma'am. I already have. I know you didn't mean the things you said. I was just so worried about you. You were so happy after your vacation and then suddenly you were angry and depressed. I want to do anything I can to help."

"Thank you Harriet. You are helping. The fact that you really care is more than enough help."

"Ma'am everyone here at JAG cares about you. Bud and I care. I believe the admiral cares. I know Commander Rabb cares. He cares more about you than anyone. He'd do anything for you. I hope you don't mind that I told him about my concerns. I think he could help you ma'am. I know he wouldn't judge you or think anything less of you no matter what your personal problem is."

"It's okay Harriet. I'm glad you told Harm, and you're right. He does care. I was able to confide in him over the weekend. He's been a great help. I couldn't get through this without him."

"I'm glad he's here for you ma'am. Bud and I are here for you too. If there is anything we can do please let us know."

"Thank you Harriet. I'll be sure to let you know if there is anything you can do. Why don't you go back to your desk now. I'm sure you have a lot of work to complete."

"Aye ma'am" Harriet said as she got up from the chair and stood at attention. Then she turned smartly and left the office.

Mac then picked up her phone she dialed Petty Officer Tiner's desk.

"Admiral Chegwidden's office. Petty Officer Tiner speaking."

"Tiner it's Major MacKenzie. I need to speak to the admiral. Would you please see if he has a few minutes for me?"

"Yes ma'am. Just a moment."

Tiner put her on hold for a couple of minutes then picked again.

"Major the admiral he will speak with you. He will be available in ten minutes."

"Thank you Tiner."

"You're welcome ma'am."

Mac put the phone back on the receiver and returned to her work. She was reviewing a case file when she heard a knock on the door frame.

Looking up she saw Harm standing at the door. "Hey sailor. What can I do for you?"

"Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"No I'm sorry I don't. I have to go see the admiral shortly. Maybe we can talk over lunch."

"That works. What do you have to see the admiral about."

"I want to apologize for my behavior last week. I just apologized to Harriet. I owe it to the admiral to apologize to him as well."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No this is something I need to do on my own. I'm just a little nervous."

"Mac he'll understand. He's been concerned about you. At first he thought your bad mood had something to do with us. He thought there were problems in our relationship. He almost read me the riot act. He cares about you Mac. We all do. You just have to trust that."

"I do. I'm learning to trust people more. You taught me that Harm."

"How did I do that?"

"By loving me and caring for me. I couldn't get through this without you."

"I'll always be here for you Sarah. I promise" Harm said as he reached over and took Mac's hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I'll talk to you at lunch."

"Okay. Thank you Harm."

"Anytime Mac." Harm said and turned to go. Just before he left her office he turned back and mouthed "I love you" and then headed back to his office.

Mac closed the case file she was reviewing and made her way across the bullpen to the admiral's office. Nodding to Tiner she knocked on the door."

"Enter" she heard the admiral say.

"Mac opened the door and stepped in the office pausing to close the door. She then stood at attention in front of the admiral's desk.

"Have a seat major."

"Thank you sir" Mac said as she sat down.

"What did you want to speak to me about major?"

"Sir I wanted to apologize for my behavior last week. My actions were uncalled for and unprofessional. I have no excuse sir, and I'll accept any punishment you deem necessary."

"Apology accepted major. Since I already made you apologize publicly to the entire staff I don't feel any more punishment is called for. The embarrassment alone should be enough. However I am ordering you to privately apologize to Ensign Simms."

"Already done sir. I spoke with her this morning. She didn't deserve the things I said to her and for that I am sorry. I know she was only trying to help."

"Very good major. I gather by your mood this morning that whatever your problem was the situation has improved. I ordered Commander Rabb to do what he could to help you. I take it he was successful."

"Yes sir. Harm has been able to help. Thank you for your concern. I appreciate it sir."

"Mac I know I don't always show it but I do care for the people under my command. You are one of the finest officers I have commanded and I care a great deal about your happiness. Would you care to tell me what upset you so last week? Is it something to do with your divorce?"

"Actually sir it is. My husband showed up at my apartment after he had been served with the divorce papers. He tried to convince me to take him back. When I refused he made some personal threats against me. I'd rather not say what the threats were, only that if he followed through my career as a marine could be ruined. I managed to stall him from acting on his threats for a while."

"And Commander Rabb was able to help you come up with a strategy to handle these threats?"

"Yes sir. For once he was the rational one. He came up with a legal strategy that I believe will help. I'd rather not reveal the details. I'll be discussing Harm's ideas with my divorce attorney later this week. Hopefully I'll be able to put all this behind me soon so I can get my life back on track."

"I see. Well major. I'm sorry to hear about your divorce troubles. However I'm pleased that you and Commander Rabb aren't having problems in your personal relationship. I was afraid I'd be forced to transfer one of you. In the mean time please come to me if you need any help. I may be your CO but I'm also your friend. I'll help you any way I can."

"Thank you sir."

"Anytime Mac. Your dismissed."

Mac got up and stood to attention then turned to leave.

"And major."

"Yes sir"

"Make sure Commander Rabb continues to take good care of you. Tell him that's an order from me."

"I will sir" Mac said as she left the admiral's office closing the door on her way out.

-----

MONDAY 1230 LOCAL TIME

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

Mac was unable to get away from her desk until 1213 so Harm suggested they get lunch from the JAG cafeteria. After choosing and paying for their meals they made there way outside to a secluded table in the JAG gardens.

"So how did your apology to the admiral go?"

"It actually went better than I thought. He decided that I had already embarrassed myself enough by apologizing to the staff last week. The only other punishment he gave me was to apologize privately to Harriet."

"What else did he have to say?"

"He asked me what was bothering me. He asked if it had something to do with my divorce from Chris. I told him about Chris showing up at my apartment. I told him Chris tried to convince me to take him back and when I refused that he made personal threats. I didn't tell him what threats Chris made. But I did say that Chris's threats could hurt my career. The admiral asked if you were able to help me handle Chris's threats. I mentioned that you came up with a legal strategy and told him I'd be discussing your ideas with my divorce lawyer."

"Was he okay with you leaving out some of the details?"

"I think so. He didn't press me for anything more. He was happy to hear that you and I aren't having any problems. He was afraid that he would have to transfer one of us."

"Well fortunately that shouldn't be a problem. I don't think the admiral needs to worry about transferring one of us just yet."

"No he doesn't. Harm he was really concerned about me. I was a bit surprised. He doesn't doesn't usually show such concern for his staff. He also told me to come to him if I need any help."

"Mac he cares more about his people than he lets on. He was really concerned that I be able to help you."

"I know. Before I left his office he told me to make sure you take good care of me. In fact he said that's an order from him."

"I plan on doing that even without orders from the admiral. We'll get through this together Mac. Just like we got through our first case together and just like we got away from the poachers together."

"You've been taking good care of me so far. Those additions you came up with for the divorce agreement are a big help."

"Well I've got something else that I think will help as well. This is for you" Harm said as he slid an envelope across the table to Mac.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Mac opened the envelope and removed a cheque. She gasped in shock when saw the amount written on the cheque.

"Harm this is way too much. I can't accept this."

"Yes you can. I told you I have more than enough in my trust fund to help."

"But Harm $10,000 is a lot of money. I don't know when I could pay you back."

"Don't worry about it. You can pay me back a little at a time. Besides I don't think you should pay Ragle the full $15,000 or even $10,000. You need to negotiate a settlement. This money just gives you a cushion to fall back on. You've already told Ragle you couldn't pay him very much. I get the feeling that he's expecting to get everything he wants. You can't let him manipulate you. You need to pick an amount that you are willing to pay and stick to that. Plan this out with your lawyer. I know you can do this Mac. I know you can make Ragle agree to your terms, not his."

"Thank you. Your confidence in me helps."

"I have always had confidence in you Mac. You are the best lawyer I've ever worked with. You know the law. You know how to prepare your cases. I've never faced a tougher opponent in court. Think of this as another case to win. You can win this one Mac."

"I think I'll have a better chance to win this one if I have you sitting second chair. Harm I would like you to be there when I meet with Chris. You researched and wrote up the new clauses to the divorce agreement. You know the precedents for those clauses. I'll have more confidence in myself if you're there to back me up."

"Okay Mac. Just let me know when. I'll be there for you."

"I will."

"Is there anything else I can do to help Mac?"

"Well since there doesn't appear to be anyone else around at the moment you can give me a kiss sailor."

"Mac are you sure? We promised the admiral we'd keep things out of the office."

"I'm sure. I think just this once we can risk it. As long as no one sees us I think a short kiss okay. The admiral did order you to take good care of me and right now I need a kiss from the man I love."

"Okay marine. Come here" Harm got from the table and took Mac's hand. The he led her to a private area of the garden away from prying eyes. Taking her into his arms he bent his head and captured her lips with his. Their kiss was short and sweet but filled with the promise of the love they shared for each other.

"I love you Sarah. We'll get through this together."

"I love you too Harm."

Once they ended the kiss they returned to the table to pick up their trash. Harm guided Mac back to the building with his left hand on the small of her back. Mac took comfort in the simple gesture. She knew he would be there for her whenever she needed him.

-----

Please review

FitzG


	6. Negotiations

**Title: Divorce Trouble Blues**

**Author: FitzG**

Rating: T (just in case)

Summary: Mac's husband shows up causing problems with her divorce. The second story in my series that began with "Trouble in Paradise"

Spoilers: I borrowed some background from the fourth season episodes "Mr. Rabb Goes to Washington" and "People v. Mac"

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: This story starts 5 weeks after my story "Trouble in Paradise" and before the events of "Ghost Ship" I suggest you read "Trouble in Paradise" before reading this story.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Also thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my one-shot story **Christmas for Two**. Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Real life and the holidays got in the way. Please keep reading and reviewing.

FitzG

-----

**Chapter 6: Negotiations**

-----

TUESDAY 1600 LOCAL TIME

LAW OFFICES OF COLEMAN & RODGERS

ARLINGTON, VA

Harm and Mac were waiting in the conference room at her divorce attorney's office. Mac scheduled an appointment with him on Monday. She planned to present Harm's additions to the divorce agreement. She wanted his opinion of Harm's additions before revising divorce papers. Mac asked Harm to accompany her in case her attorney had any questions. Fortunately their current workload was light enough that the admiral was willing to allow them cleared to secure early.

Ten minutes after they arrived the door to the conference room opened and Mac's attorney entered. He was a tall sandy-haired man of about 5' 10''. Harm and Mac got up from their seats to greet him.

"Major MacKenzie, it's good to see you. I'm surprised to see you. I've been waiting to hear from you husband about your divorce settlement. Has he been in touch with you?"

"Yes he has. Unfortunately it didn't go well. I'll explain what happened but first I want to introduce you to my friend and partner at JAG. Ron, this is Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. Harm, this is Ron Coleman my divorce attorney."

"It's good to meet you Ron. Mac tells me you're a former army JAG officer" Harm said as he reached out to shake Coleman's hand.

"Yes I am, but don't hold that against me. I handle clients from all branches of the military, navy and marines included. My partner Tom Rodgers is also a former army JAG. Lynn, our receptionist and paralegal was a navy legal-man on the Abraham Lincoln. We only handle military clients."

"That must limit the number of clients you have and put some limits on your billing fees."

"It does but we prefer a smaller client base. Also since we're all ex-military we understand what military paychecks are like. We're more interested in giving our clients the best representation they can get rather than billing fees."

"I'm glad Mac has found such a concerned attorney. I'm sure you'll be able to help her."

"I hope so. Frankly I was surprised she came to us. As a lawyer at JAG HQ she could have avoided paying our fees by having a navy or marine JAG handle her case. Once she explained her reasons I was more than happy to take her case. Well why don't we all take a seat and Mac can explain what happened."

"Thanks Ron." Mac said as they all took a seat at the conference table. "Chris showed up at my apartment last Tuesday. I told him to leave but he forced his way in. I pinned him to the floor and only let him up after he agreed not to touch me. He tried to convince me to take him back. I refused. I told him it was over and explained why I waited so long to file for divorce. Then he tried to blackmail me. He threatened to reveal something he knows about me to my superiors, something that could hurt my career."

"I see. How did you respond."

"I stalled him. I told him I'd resign my commission if necessary. Then he asked me for money instead. It seems he owes a loan shark about $15,000. He told me he'd agree to the divorce if I paid him off. Obviously I don't have that kind of money but I told him I'd see what I could come up with. I also told him I'd get in touch with him through you."

"I understand. I won't ask you what information he's blackmailing you with. I don't need to know that. I'm guessing Commander Rabb already knows about this or he wouldn't be here."

"Yes. I told all this to Harm last week. In addition to being my partner he's my best friend. I trust him completely."

"Good. I'm glad you have someone else to turn to. So many of our clients don't have anyone else to go to. It's good to know you have the support of a friend, especially another lawyer. Unfortunately this kind of thing is not uncommon in divorce cases involving military personnel. Quite often spouses know things that could hurt the career of a military officer. But I thought you and your husband hadn't had contact for nearly ten years. Didn't he spend some time in prison?"

"Yes he did. However when he got out he was able to track me down in Okinawa. He followed me there and observed me without alerting me of his presence. He saw me in a compromising position with another officer. He chose not to contact me or confront me about what he saw until now. Apparently he came here a short while ago to try and convince me to take him back. That's when he took money from the loan shark. He thought if he had enough money to offer me as a nest egg that I'd take him back."

"Well this complicates things some. Obviously the standard no-fault divorce agreement I've drawn up will need some changes but I believe I have an idea that will help."

"Actually that's part of the reason I asked Harm to come with me today. He's written some additional clauses I'd like to add to the divorce agreement" Mac said as she opened her briefcase and handed the paperwork to Coleman.

Ron Coleman took the offered legal papers and perused them for approximately ten minutes. "This is very good legal work Commander Rabb. In fact the non-disclosure clause is actually a strategy I've used in other military divorces. I'm guessing you've found precedents for this clause perhaps even from a case or two I handled."

"I guess so. I didn't know they were your cases until Mac told me the name of the firm representing her. Even then I wasn't sure. So I guess I don't need to explain the precedents to you."

"No but I can see you've definitely done your research. I also like the fact that you've included a payment clause and as the clause preventing future contact between Mr. Ragle and Major MacKenzie. If you ever decide to leave the navy we could use you here. Tom and I have been looking for another attorney. Someone with your skills could be a successful divorce attorney and a asset to this firm."

"Thank you Ron. Mac said something similar when she read my additions. However I think I'd rather stay in the navy for now. I don't think I'm cut out for the private sector just yet. I like the people I work with too much to leave" Harm said as he took Mac's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "But if I do decide to leave the navy I'll consider your offer. I like what you and your partner are doing here. "

"I understand. I look forward to hearing from you. In the mean time I think we can easily incorporate your additions into the divorce agreement we already have written. The only thing left to decide on is an amount that Mac is willing pay and that Mr. Ragle will agree to. As a former military officer myself I have some idea what she can afford to pay. I'm also concerned about this loan shark that Mr. Ragle owes money to. I usually counsel my clients to avoid a monetary settlement when their spouses attempt to blackmail them. However since there is a loan shark involved you could be in danger Mac. The loan shark could threaten to hurt you. Your own safety is far more important than your career. If you make some form of monetary settlement he could pay back part of what he owes to this loan shark. If he does you would be in less danger and less likely to be threatened by this loan shark. I'm sure $15,000 is far beyond what you can afford to pay. Also Mr. Ragle brought no assets to a marriage which has really been over for some time. Mac, I suggest that you agree to pay no more than $7,500, half of what he owes the loan shark."

"I think you're right Ron. I really hadn't thought that I could be in any danger from this loan shark. I can see now that it is possible that I might be in danger. I'd prefer that I didn't pay Chris anything as part of the divorce settlement. He doesn't deserve any money from me and the fact that he is blackmailing me only makes him less deserving. But I see how my safety could be threatened. After Chris came to see me I determined I could only give him approximately $3,000. Harm has since offered me a loan. With what he has given me I should be able to pay Chris the up to the amount you suggested."

"Then we're agreed that $7,500 is the upper limit. I think you can settle for $5,000. In fact that is the number I will push for when we meet with him. Is this acceptable to you?"

"Yes it is."

"Okay then. I'll see to it that the additional clauses are added to the divorce agreement and contact you to schedule a time to meet with you and Mr. Ragle. I'll leave the amount of the monetary settlement blank until we've come to an amount agreed to by both parties. Hopefully we can clear everything up soon and you can put this behind you."

"I appreciate all your help and advice. Please call me as soon as possible to schedule a final meeting with Chris. I'd like to clear this up quickly."

"No problem. You'll hear from us before the end of the week."

"Thanks Ron. I'm grateful for all the help you've provided" Mac said as she rose from her chair and shook Ron Coleman's hand.

"You're welcome Mac" he replied returning her gesture. "Commander, it was a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure Mac can count on your continued support. I'm sure you plan to be present when we meet with Mr. Ragle."

"I do. I promised Mac I'd get her through this and as Mac will tell you I never make a promise I can't keep."

"I believe it" Ron said shaking Harm's hand. "Mac, I'll have Lynn schedule an meeting for later in the week. I'll see you both then" He said as he guided them out of the conference room and returned to his office.

Harm and Mac then left the law offices and headed to their vehicles.

"Thanks for coming with me today Harm. I'm glad you could make it."

"It's no problem Mac. I told you I'd be with you every step of the way through this. I won't let you go through this alone. Would you like to get something for dinner? I could pick up Chinese from Ho's Noodle house and bring it over to your place."

"That sounds great, but how about I pick up the food and we eat at your place. I'd like to get out of my apartment for a while. Sharing Chinese at your place would be just the thing."

"Okay how does 1830 sound?"

"That's perfect. I'll see you then" Mac replied standing on her toes and giving Harm a gentle kiss on his cheek. She then got in her Jeep Cherokee and started her engine.

Harm got into his corvette and followed her out of the office building parking lot. They then each drove to their respective apartments. Harm had a smile on his face the whole way home."

-----

1830 HOUS LOCAL TIME

HARM'S APARMENT, NORTH OF UNION STATION

WASHINGTON, DC

Mac arrived just as Harm was setting the dinner table. He had set out two plates, napkins and glasses when he heard her knock on the door. He made his way to the door and opened it to let her into the apartment.

"Chinese take-out delivery for Harmon Rabb" Mac joked as he opened the door.

"Are you sure you have the correct address? I don't think anyone ordered Chinese take-out here" Harm teased back.

"I'm sure. I was told the delivery was to for a Harmon Rabb at this address. Is there another Harmon Rabb I don't know about?"

"I don't think so. Since there doesn't seem to be any other Harmon Rabb around I guess I'll have to accept the delivery. What do I owe you?"

"Oh not much, just a few kisses."

"Well then come on in and I'll see what I can do about that."

Harm led Mac to the dining room taking the take-out bag from her and placing it on the table. Then he took her in his arms, bent his head down to hers and gave her a long gentle, but passionate kiss. Breaking off the kiss when they both needed air Harm stood up straight and continued to hold Mac close.

"Does that cover the cost of my order?" Harm asked teasing Mac.

"I believe that more than covers your order."

"You look great Mac" Harm said as he stepped back to take in the site of his beautiful marine partner. Mac was wearing a pale rose colored blouse that brought out her olive colored skin and faded hip-hugger jeans along with a pair of short high-heeled boots.

"Thanks you look pretty good yourself sailor." Mac said as she took in the cotton turquoise colored long sleeved collar shirt he was wearing. The shirt fit well across his shoulders and showed off his well defined muscles. "You look almost good enough to eat flyboy" Mac said as she pulled Harm's head back down and gave him another passionate kiss. This time however they broke apart laughing when Mac's stomach let out a grumble of hunger.

"You may be hungry for my lips jarhead but your stomach has other ideas."

"I guess so. Come on let's eat flyboy. I've picked up plenty of our favorites."

"Okay Mac. Have a seat and I'll get the drinks. Is ice water okay?"

"It's fine. Thanks."

Harm went to the kitchen and retrieved a pitcher of ice water from the refrigerator. He then came back to the table and poured a full glass for each of them. Setting the pitcher down in the center of the table he sat down opposite her and began eating.

While they ate Harm and Mac discussed their current cases and shared the latest office scuttlebutt. "I can't believe Bud took Harriet to a Star Trek convention" Harm said. "How did he con her into that?"

"He told her they were going to a film festival."

"A film festival?"

"Yea, actually he wasn't completely lying. They spent most of their time in the video room. Harriet wasn't very happy with him. She left after sitting through three hours of videos. Bud decided he'd better drive her home or he'd be in even bigger trouble with her."

"I guess he won't try that one again."

"No he won't. Harriet told me she made him promise to tell her everything about all their future dates beforehand. If he forgets she won't speak to him or see him outside of work for a month."

"Ouch. I guess I'd better not try the same thing on you marine. I don't want to go that long without seeing you outside of work."

"You better believe it flyboy. I don't mind if you plan a few surprises now and then, but nothing you know I won't like."

"Not a problem. If I plan something you don't want to do all you have to do is say the word and we'll do something else instead. It looks like you've had enough to eat. I'll clean up and then we can sit and talk. Why don't you put on some music and I'll join you on the couch shortly."

"Sounds good" Mac said as she got up from the table. She turned on the stereo and browsed Harm's CD collection. She picked soft jazz CD and pressed play on the stereo remote. Then she sat down on the couch. Harm joined her a few minutes later after cleaning up the dishes and putting the leftovers in the refrigerator.

"Thanks for coming with me today Harm. I really wanted you there when I showed Ron the additions you wrote up for the divorce agreement."

"I'm glad I could be there, but it seems that he didn't need my expertise about the additions. I'm glad he has experience with the non-disclosure and non-contact clauses. That should make things go smoother when he files the divorce papers with a judge."

"Yes it should. However I'm concerned about something else he said."

"I know. I'm guessing it's what he said about you possibly being in danger from the loan shark."

"Yes it is. Do you think I could be in danger? Would this Benny Turpin try to hurt me to force Chris to pay him back?"

"He could but I don't think so. Remember I told you I had some friends in the DC police department. I had one of them get me all the information they had on Turpin. He's managed to avoid jail time, mostly because no one will testify against him. He's not one of the larger loan sharks in DC and he specifically avoids dealing with members of the military. He doesn't want to run the risk of going to prison for assaulting military personnel."

"Smart man. He could face several years in prison if convicted for assaulting a military officer."

"Yes he could. In any case my friend was also able to tell me how you could contact him. Seems he works out of a public library in Georgetown."

"That's an unusual place to run his business. Harm why would I want to contact him?"

"I thought that if Ragle signs the divorce papers and then comes back you could let Turpin know one of his clients has recently come into some money."

"Harm I'm not sure I'd want to do that. I may want Chris out of my life and my career protected but I'd rather not see him hurt."

"I understand. You don't like to see anyone hurt. I thought you could use this as leverage with Ragle. Mention you know how to contact Turpin and he might think twice before comes back or threatens you again. Not to mention you can probably get him to agree to a lower financial settlement. I should also let you know I had my friend check out Ragle. He couldn't find anything to hold him on. Seems he's done some gambling in the DC area but not much else. He did however find out that Ragle is staying at the Normandy Hotel in room 412. You could also mention that you might let Turpin know where he can find him."

"That's brilliant. How come you're the only one of us thinking like a lawyer in this case? I haven't been using my skills as a lawyer at all."

"You're running on your emotions, which is how I usually work. You're not thinking clearly because this affects you personally. It's okay Mac. Just let me and Ron Coleman help you with the legal strategies. He's a good attorney and he's definitely in your corner on this one."

"So are you."

"There's no where else I'd rather be."

"Thanks Harm" Mac said as she moved closer to him. Harm took her gently into his arms and gave her a brief kiss on her forehead.

Harm held Mac in his arms until the CD ended. Then he escorted her to her car.

"Call me when you get home. I want to be sure you're safe."

"I will" she replied through the open window of her Jeep Cherokee. "I love you" she said as she tilted her head up giving Harm a brief kiss.

"I love you too" Harm said standing up straight following their kiss. He watched her tail lights as she pulled out of the parking area. He waited until her car was out of sight before returning to his apartment.

-----

FRIDAY 1730 LOCAL TIME

LAW OFFICES OF COLEMAN & RODGERS

ARLINGTON, VA

Mac paced nervously as she and Harm waited in the conference room. They arrived at the law offices fifteen minutes before in Mac's Jeep Cherokee. Harm had convinced Mac they should take her car. They left work early so Mac could follow him to to his apartment to drop off his corvette. Then they took her jeep to the law offices.

"Mac why don't you sit down. You're only working yourself up more by pacing. You can get through this. Where's that tough marine who pulled me onboard a helicopter a thousand feet up the day we met? Where is the kick-ass jarhead who stood off three crazy poachers in the mountains while suffering from an infected gun shot wound? You're strong Mac. Use all your marine training and everything you're Uncle Matt taught you. I know you can do this."

"You're right Harm. I'm just anxious to get this over with so I can get on with my life, so we can get on with our lives. I want to put this behind me so we can begin our future together."

"It's okay. I'm a little anxious to start our future too but right now we have to concentrate on finalizing your divorce. Think of this like a plea bargain. You know the outcome you want to achieve. You know what you're willing to settle for. Think only of your goals and put all other thoughts aside. Your the toughest negotiator I've ever faced. Use all those skills and you'll get through this."

"You're right. Thanks I needed to hear that" Mac said as she turned back to the conference table to take a seat next to Harm. She was just about to sit down when the door opened and in walked Chris Ragle followed by Ron Coleman.

"Sarah, you look beautiful as always. Are you sure you want to do this? We had some good times together. We could have more good times if you'd change you mind and take me back."

"Don't try to charm me Chris. That won't work. And yes I want to do this. Our marriage is over. It has been for a long time. This is just paperwork. I think it's time you accept that."

"Who's this guy you're with Sarah? Is he the reason you're divorcing me? I'm not good enough so you found yourself another marine to sleep with. Does he know about the one you slept with in Okinawa?"

"Actually I'm navy" Harm said getting up from the table. I'm Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb. I'm Mac's friend and partner at JAG HQ. I'm here as her friend and personal attorney."

"Mac, is that what they call you now? Did you stop being a woman since you joined the marines? Cause I'm sure you were definitely still a woman in Okinawa."

"I prefer Mac when I'm working Chris. My friends and co-workers call me Mac out of respect for my rank and abilities as a marine and an officer. They don't judge me by my gender and they don't under estimate me either."

"Well, I'm sorry if I haven't shown you the proper respect. I'll try to be more respectful in the future" Ragle said sarcastically.

"Mr. Ragle why don't you have a seat and we can get started" Ron said indicating one side of the conference table.

Ragle sat down on side of the table while Harm, Mac, and Ron took seats on the opposite side. Ron then placed two manila folders on the table placing one in front of Ragle. He placed the second folder in front of himself. Opening the folder he removed a copy of the divorce agreement.

"Are you sure you don't want a lawyer of your own present Mr. Ragle? You might prefer to have someone else represent your interest in this matter."

"I can represent myself fine, thank you. Let's just get this over with."

"All right. If you'll open the folder you'll find your copy of the divorce agreement. It's a fairly simple no-fault agreement. Both parties agree to end the marriage without laying any blame. Since neither one of you brought anything of real value to the marriage there will be no splitting of assets. However since the Major has made a successful career as a marine office she is willing to offer you a financial settlement. In return you will not disclose any personal information about her that could damage her career. Any personal information you have about the Major or her past is to be kept private. If you break this agreement Major MacKenzie can sue you for personal damages including loss of pay and benefits if she is forced to resign her commission or forcibly discharged from the marines. In addition you are to have no further contact with Major MacKenzie. You will not see her in person. You will not contact her in any way including phone calls, email or any form of written correspondence. This part of the agreement has the same force as a personal restraining order. If you violate this part of the agreement you could be jailed. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one Sarah. How much are you willing to pay for my silence? What's it worth to you that I stay out of your life?"

"That's what we're here to decide Chris" Mac replied. "But don't make the mistake of threatening me again. I'm not the weak, drunk, teenage girl you once knew. I'm a marine and an officer. I can take care of myself and I can fight my own battles."

"I guess you can. But it's going to cost you $15,000 to win this battle."

"The Major can't afford that kind of settlement on her military income. She's willing to offer you $2,000."

"That won't be enough. I'll take $12,500"

"$2,500"

"10,000 and I'll forget I ever married her."

"$3,000"

"You can't be serious. $8,000"

"$5,000 Chris" Mac suddenly said. "Or I'll let Benny Turpin know you recently came into a some money. I believe you owe him a great deal of money."

"You wouldn't. You don't even know how to find Turpin."

"Try me. I know that Turpin works out of a public library in Georgetown. I know what he looks like and what hours he's at the library. Maybe I should tell him he can find you at the Normandy Hotel. Room 412 I believe."

"Sarah you can't. You know what he'll do to me if I don't pay him."

"Yes I do, and I can't say you don't deserve it."

"Sarah $5,000 isn't enough. It's not near enough what I owe him."

"It's better than nothing. At least if you offer him the $5,000 you may buy yourself some time to get the rest. Take it Chris. It's the best offer I can make. Otherwise we have nothing else to talk about."

"All right you win, this time."

"There won't be a next time Chris."

"Don't be too sure about that" Chris replied with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"If both parties are agreed then the only thing left to do is sign the documents." Ron said taking charge of the negotiations once again. "Mr. Ragle if you would sign both copies on the bottom of the last page. Major MacKenzie will do likewise and I will sign as witness. Then I'll have my paralegal notarize them both and file them with the court for a judge's signature."

Ragle signed both copies as did Mac. Then Ron Coleman signed as a witness. He then left the conference room taking the copies with him.

"Goodbye Chris" Mac said as she got up from her chair.

"This isn't goodbye Sarah. I'll be seeing you again sometime."

"No you won't, unless you enjoy getting your legs broken by loan sharks."

"Whatever you say Sarah" Ragle said as he turned and walked out of the conference room.

Mac pushed her chair back from the table and stood up. Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding she took a minute to compose herself. "That went better than I thought. I didn't think he'd give in so easy."

"Mac you had nothing to worry about. I told you you're a tough negotiator. You jumped in at just the right moment. You said the right things to get him to agree to your terms, just like we practiced it. I'm proud of you ninja-girl."

"Thanks Harm. I couldn't have done it without both you and Ron."

"No problem. Are you okay? Would you like to go now."

"I'm fine. I just want to stop and thank Ron then visit the ladies room."

"Okay marine. I need to visit the men's room. I'll wait for you and then we can go out to celebrate. Where would you like to go?"

"Could we just grab a pizza and head back to your place. I just want to spend the night lying in your arms. I've got my sea bag in my car with those comfy sweats you gave me."

"You're on jarhead. I'll see you in a few."

Harm followed Mac out of the conference room and proceeded to the men's room while Mac stopped to speak with Ron Coleman. Entering the men's room he found Chris Ragle washing his hands in the sink. Ragle looked up at Harm in the mirror with a sly grin on his face. Harm stepped around Ragle and stood in front of the urinal.

"Commander Rabb, give my regards to Sarah. Oh I'm sorry I forgot. She prefers Mac. I'm sure I'll see you again sometime Commander."

"I don't think so Ragle. Mac has no further business with you and neither do I."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you." Ragle chuckled as he turned and left the men's room.

Harm filed away everything Ragle said in his mind. He knew Ragle couldn't be trusted to leave Mac alone. At least the divorce agreement was final. Once a judge signed the agreement Mac would be legally free from Ragle.

Harm met Mac in the lobby as she was returning from the ladies room.

"Ready to go flyboy?"

"Whenever you are ninja-girl" Harm said taking her hand in his. They took Mac's jeep back to Harm's apartment stopping to place an order for pizza on the way. Following dinner Mac took a quick shower and joined Harm in his bed. Just as she mentioned she was wearing the US NAVY sweats he gave her. Harm took her in his arms as she snuggled in bed beside him. He kissed the top of her head and they said their good nights.

"Goodnight Harm. I love you."

"Goodnight Mac. I love you too."

Mac relaxed in his arms and quickly went to sleep. However Harm didn't fall asleep quite so quickly. He couldn't forget the things Ragle said after he signed the divorce papers. Nor could he forget what Ragle said in the men's room or the look he had on his face both times. Harm had an uncomfortable feeling that they hadn't seen the last of Chris Ragle.

-----

There's more coming folks. To my loyal readers, I want to apologize in advance. The next few chapters will take a little longer to post. There will probably be two or three more chapters left in the story and I want to post them all together. So it might be a little longer before the next post.

Please review

FitzG


	7. The Ex Returns

**Title: Divorce Trouble Blues**

**Author: FitzG**

Rating: T (just in case)

Summary: Mac's husband shows up causing problems with her divorce. The second story in my series that began with "Trouble in Paradise"

Spoilers: I borrowed some background from the fourth season episodes "Mr. Rabb Goes to Washington" and "People v. Mac"

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: This story starts 5 weeks after my story "Trouble in Paradise" and before the events of "Ghost Ship" I suggest you read "Trouble in Paradise" before reading this story.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I know I said that I'd be posting more than one chapter this time. However this chapter came out a little longer than I originally intended. I found a better place to end this chapter than I originally thought so I didn't want to delay posting it any longer. Please keep reading and reviewing.

FitzG

-----

**Chapter 7: The Ex Returns**

-----

MONDAY 1135 LOCAL TIME

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

Mac was busily typing up her notes from a client interview when her office phone began ringing.

"MacKenzie" she said answering the phone.

"Good afternoon Major, this is Lynn at Coleman & Rodgers."

"Hi Lynn. I'm surprised to be hearing from you. Is there a problem with my divorce papers?"

"No Major, nothing is wrong. In fact I have good news. Ron just called and told me that the judge signed the divorce decree a short while ago. He asked me to call you with the good news and to let you know that the papers will be couriered to your office at JAG. You should have them by this afternoon."

"That's the best news I've had in a while. Thanks Lynn. I appreciate all you and Ron have done."

"You're welcome. So, I imagine this is news worth celebrating"

"Lynn, you don't have to address me by my rank please call me Mac."

"Okay Mac, but you still haven't answered my question."

"I'm not sure if it's something to celebrate. I'm glad my marriage to Chris is over now. It's part of my past. I need to put it behind me so I can get on with my life. Now I just want to look to the future."

"Well I think you can definitely put it behind you now."

"I hope so Lynn. Thanks again for calling."

"No problem. I'll see to it the courier gets those papers to you this afternoon. Enjoy the rest of your day Mac."

"I will, you too" Mac said as she hung up the phone.

Returning to her work Mac quickly completed the notes she was working on. She then grabbed her purse and cover and locked her office to head out for lunch. She and Harm had planned to take lunch together but unfortunately he had to go Norfolk to conduct interviews for their latest case. Mac remained at JAG HQ to complete paperwork on her last case and to interview their current client.

After leaving her office she went downstairs to the JAG cafeteria to buy lunch. She purchased a chicken pita sandwich and bottled water. Then she took her lunch outside and found a quiet table in the JAG gardens. It was another warm sunny day. As she ate her sandwich she was thinking of the last lunch she shared here in the gardens with Harm. She couldn't wait to share her good news with him. Now that her divorce was final she and Harm could move forward in their relationship. Although she didn't feel like celebrating her divorce she was happy that it was done. As long as Chris stayed out of her life she new she could look forward to a future with Harm.

-----

1623 HOURS LOCAL TIME

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

Following lunch Mac completed her work on a number of case files and reviewed the personnel file of their latest client. Petty Officer Williamson worked in the base supply office at Norfolk. He was accused of embezzlement. There were discrepancies in financial records of the supply office. Petty Officer Williamson was in charge of purchasing. Evidence indicated that less money was spent for certain supplies than the amount listed in the records. Petty Office Williamson was the prime suspect. Mac's interview hadn't yielded anything they could use to clear him of the charges. She hoped Harm had better luck with his interviews in Norfolk. Otherwise the Petty Officer was facing some serious brig time.

Mac wrapped up her work and secured her office to leave for the day. She was hoping to hear from Harm regarding the witness interviews he was conducting in Norfolk. They were planning to discuss the case over dinner. Since she hadn't heard from him she was concerned and decide she would give him a call. Leaving her office she headed out through the bullpen and took the elevator to the first floor. Then she made her way out to the parking lot and her Jeep Cherokee. Stopping to lean against the driver's side she took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Harm's number.

She heard several rings and then Harm's phone went to voicemail. "Hey flyboy. I haven't heard from you for a while. I'm just leaving work now. Give me a call. I have some good news to share with you. Love you."

After leaving her voice message Mac got into the jeep and was about to start the engine when her cell phone rang.

"MacKenzie"

"Hey ninja-girl. How's it going? Sorry I didn't answer right away. I'm on I-64 about an hour out of Norfolk. I just pulled into a rest stop to return your call."

"Wow a squid practicing safe driving. I'm glad you stopped to take my call."

"Very funny Marine. I drive safely, comes from being an aviator. I don't take any unnecessary chances, especially after my ramp strike."

"I'm sorry Harm. I was just joking. Were you able to come up with anything to clear Petty Officer Williamson?"

"That's okay Mac. It took a while but I did find something to clear Williamson. Can I take a rain check on dinner? I've got another two hours driving time ahead of me. I''ll fill you in on everything I found tomorrow. What's the good news you wanted to share with me?"

"No problem. We can have discuss the case at work. As for the good news, I'm now officially divorced. The judge signed the papers today. Ron Coleman had my copy delivered to the office this afternoon."

"That's great. Do you to do anything to celebrate?"

"No, like I told Lynn I don't think it's something to celebrate. It's just a chapter of my life I want to close. I needed to do this so I could move forward. I want a future, hopefully with you."

"I understand. I've got a few things to put behind me too Mac. My search for my father, finding Diane's killer. I hope you understand too Mac. I want a future with you also. I just need to close those chapters of my life."

"I do understand Harm. You've been with me every step of the way through this divorce. I'll be there for you too."

"I know you will. Are you sure you don't mind getting dinner later in the week?"

"No. I don't mind. It will give me a chance to work cleaning up my latest fossil find."

"Oh, what is it this time, another dinosaur skeleton? Maybe sometime we can work one one together."

"Actually it is. It's a small scavenger that I found a while ago at Red Rocks Mesa but haven't had time to work on until now. So are you interested in learning about amateur paleontology?"

"Sure I am. You let me share my interests in flying and sailing with you. I'd like the chance to share your interests."

"That would be great. Maybe we can go back to Red Rock Mesa and to look for more fossilized dinosaur tracks."

"I'd like that. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too. Drive safe."

"I will. I'll call you from home when I get in."

"Okay sailor. I'll be waiting for your call. See you tomorrow" Mac said as she ended the call. Closing her cell phone she started her jeep and drove out of the JAG parking lot. She stopped on the way to her Georgetown apartment to pick up Chinese takeout. Then she made her way to home.

-----

1843 LOCAL TIME

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN, DC

Mac was carefully freeing and cleaning the newest addition to her fossil collection. It was a slow process that required a gentle touch. She enjoyed the work. It was a fun and relaxing activity that she always enjoyed but hadn't had time for lately. After the stress of the last two weeks involving her divorce and the cases she had been working she needed to take time out for herself. She was gently chipping away around the small fossilized bones when she heard a knock at her door. It couldn't be Harm. He was planning to go straight to his apartment. Besides he promised he'd call her when he got in.

She got up and went to the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Sarah it's me. You have to let me in" the voice of Chris Ragle replied.

"Chris I don't have to do anything. We're divorced now. Please leave."

"Sarah you have to let me in. They're after me. I'm not safe anywhere else."

"I'm sorry Chris but that's your problem. Leave me out of it."

"Sarah I'm not going to go away until you let me in. I don't think you want me disturbing your neighbors."

"Alright Chris. I don't want you making a scene. I'll let you in, but you're not staying."

Mac unlatched the door chain and opened the door. Chris stepped inside and she quickly closed and re-chained the door. "You have five minutes Chris. Then you're leaving."

"But Sarah they're following me. They've been following me. I've got nowhere else to go."

"Still not my problem Chris. I'm not your wife anymore, remember."

"You may not think so but you'll always be my wife" Chris said as someone knocked loudly on the apartment door.

"Open up Ragle. I know you're in there."

"Chris, what did you do? They followed you here."

"I thought I lost them. You have to believe me. I didn't think they followed me here."

"Save it Chris. I don't want to hear your excuses" Mac said as she moved carefully to the door.

"What do you want?" Mac said as she stood to one side of the door.

"We want to talk to Ragle lady."

"I think you better leave."

"Sorry lady. I'm not leaving until I have a little conversation with Ragle."

"Then you'll be waiting a long time because I have no intention of letting you in."

"Okay lady if that's how you want it" the voice said.

Mac had a feeling something bad was about to happen and she quickly stepped back from the door. Suddenly the door was broken open and two large men entered the apartment. They were followed by a smaller man with dark hair and a goatee. One of the men started beating Ragle. The second moved to help but before he could get there Mac punched him hard with a quick jab to the nose.

"You broke my nose lady" he said as he tried to wipe off the blood that was running down his face.

"I can fix it for you if you like" she said picking up a small hammer she was using to work on her fossil. Mac then grabbed her telephone handset. I suggest you stop what you're doing and leave before I call the police."

"Your husband owes me $15,000. I'm just giving him a little reminder."

"He's not my husband anymore. I suggest you conduct your business with him some other time, preferably someplace other than my apartment. If you don't leave now I'll call the police. I'm sure they'd be happy to take you into custody. Breaking into the apartment of a Marine Major probably isn't good for business."

"You're a Marine officer?"

"Yes I am. I'm also a lawyer assigned to the Navy Judge Advocate General office. So you'd better leave, unless you want to face charges for threatening a Marine officer."

"Okay lady I don't want any trouble with the military. We're leaving. Dwyer let him go."

The man holding Ragle released him and moved to join the two other men.

"Let's go boys" the small man said. "You got lucky this time Ragle. Don't think you can hide behind your wife's skirt forever though" he said as he turned to leave. The two large men followed him out and Mac closed the door behind them.

"Thanks Sarah. If you don't mind I'll spend the night on your couch."

"No you won't Chris. You're leaving now. I'm assuming that was Benny Turpin and his men."

"Yes it was. Sarah they'll hurt me as soon as I walk out of the building."

"Maybe, but I can still call the police and have them take you in for breaking and entering. I can also have you charged with criminal trespass. If you remember the terms of our divorce you are to have no personal contact with me anymore. Just by being here I can have you charged. And since the door was clearly broken open I can tell the police you were the one to break in. You should be safe in police custody."

"You can't do that."

"Yes I can" Mac said as the phone in her hand began to ring. She knew it was probably Harm calling and she didn't want to speak with him until Chris left. They both stood staring intently at each other while the phone rang three more times. Then the answering machine picked up the call.

"Hey Mac it's Harm. I just called to let you know I'm back from Norfolk. You're probably in the shower. I don't want to disturb you so don't bother calling back. We'll talk about the Williamson case tomorrow. I love you ninja-girl."

Harm hung up and the answering machine stopped recording.

"So Sarah. It seems you've already moved on. We're not even divorced a week and you're already hooking up with another man. I guess this Rabb guy is more than a friend and work partner. So tell me how long have the two of you been having sex?"

"Not that it's any of you're business Chris but Harm and I haven't had sex"

"Really. I find that hard to believe."

"It's the truth Chris, but go ahead. Believe what you want. Now get out of here before I call the police.

"This isn't over Sarah" Ragle said as he got walked to the door.

"Yes it is" she replied.

Ragle just stared harshly at her. Then he opened the door and left.

Mac closed the door. She fell to the floor leaning against door. She cried quietly for a few minutes.

Then she picked up the phone and dialed Harm's apartment. Harm picked up the phone after a couple of rings

"Rabb"

"Hey flyboy. Sorry I couldn't pick up when you called. I was kind off distracted" Mac said as she tried to stifle a little sob.

"Mac what's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing's the matter" she stuttered.

"Sarah honey, I can tell something's wrong. Please tell me. I'll only worry if you don't."

"Okay. Chris stopped by. When he knocked on my door I asked him to leave. He wouldn't go. He threatened to make a scene if I didn't let him in. He was trying to hide from Benny Turpin."

"The loan shark he owes money to? Did you let him in?"

"Yes, but only to stop him from making a scene in the hallway. I told him he only had five minutes. He was trying to convince me to let him say when Turpin and his men showed up. They broke in and started beating Chris. I broke the nose of one of them and told them I'd call the police if they didn't leave. Turpin agreed to leave once I told him I was a Marine officer and JAG lawyer. Seems your friend in the DC police was right. Turpin doesn't want any trouble with the military."

"What else happened? Is Ragle still there?"

"No he's gone. I told him if he didn't leave I'd call the police. I told him I'd tell the police he was the one who broke in. I also told him that under the terms of the divorce I could have him charged with criminal trespass. Unfortunately he was here when you called a short while ago. Harm I'm sorry he heard everything you said. He heard you say you loved me. I'm afraid he's going to cause more trouble."

"Don't worry Mac. We'll take care of this. I promise. Now how about you put some clean uniforms into a garment bag and get your sea bag out of your car. You're going to stay at my place until we clear this up."

"Harm I can't ask you to put me up at your place."

"You didn't ask. I'm offering. I won't stop worrying about you until I know you're safe. I'll be there to pick you up in ten minutes."

"No Harm. You're probably tired from the long drive back from Norfolk. I can drive over."

"Mac you're upset. I don't want you driving while you're feeling this way. I'm not too tired to pick you up. Please sweetheart let me do this for you."

"Okay flyboy. I'll see you in a little while. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hanging up the phone Mac quickly made her way to the bedroom. Pulling out a garment bag she packed three clean uniforms. Then she grabbed her purse and put on a pair of running shoes and a light jacket. Ten minutes after the phone call from Harm she heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Mac honey it's Harm."

Mac slowly opened the door and cautiously looked let Harm into her apartment.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yea, I just need to grab my sea bag from the jeep on the way out."

"Hey there it's going to be alright." Harm said as he looked into Mac's face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "I won't let Ragle do anything to hurt you Mac."

"I know. Let's just get out of here okay."

"Anything you say marine."

Mac grabbed the garment bag and turned off the lights as Harm took her hand to lead her out of the apartment. She stopped only to lock the door. They took the elevator to the first floor and made their way to her jeep. She retrieved her sea bag from the rear of the jeep and they got into Harm's car. Harm quickly drove them to his apartment.

Once they got there Harm took the garment bag and hung it up in his closet. Why don't you take a shower Mac. It might help you relax. Would you like something to drink? I can make coffee or tea if you like."

"Tea would be fine. Thanks Harm. I'll just take a quick shower."

"No problem."

Harm made his way to the kitchen and made two cups of tea while Mac quickly showered. She came out to the kitchen shortly afterwards dressed in a set of marine sweats. Taking a seat at the kitchen island Harm handed her a cup of tea.

"Harm I don't know what to do. I thought this was all over once the judge signed the papers today. I thought Chris was out of my life now, but it seems he'll never leave."

"Mac we'll find a way to end this. I think we should ask the admiral for his help."

"Harm I don't want to get him involved."

"I know and ordinarily I wouldn't suggest it but I believe he can help us. He did tell you to ask him for help if you needed. He may not easily show it but he does care about the people under his command. He knows a few judges in the DC area. Maybe he could get a restraining order issued against Ragle. He won't let you go through this alone Mac. And neither will I."

"Alright I'll talk to the admiral, but only if you promise to be there."

"No problem. I wouldn't be anywhere else. I love you and we're going to get through this together. Now come on let's finish our tea and get some sleep."

"Okay flyboy."

They finished their tea and Harm led Mac to the bedroom. Mac brushed her teeth while Harm got dressed for bed. She crawled into the bed and curled up on her side while Harm brushed his teeth. He joined her shortly pausing only to turn out the bedroom light. Once he joined her under the covers he gently took her into his arms placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night flyboy. I love you. Don't ever leave me."

"Good night ninja-girl. I love you too and I promise I'll never leave."

Although she was stressed by the events of the evening Mac relaxed and quickly fell asleep comforted by Harm's gentle embrace. Harm quickly followed her to sleep knowing she was safe in his arms. No matter what happened he would always love her and would always be there for her.

-----

Two more chapters left to do. I promise that Harm and Mac won't be facing murder charges for killing Ragle. I can't tell you more but I believe most of you will like my solution.

Please review

FitzG


	8. Police Intervention

**Title: Divorce Trouble Blues**

**Author: FitzG**

Rating: T (just in case)

Summary: Mac's husband shows up causing problems with her divorce. The second story in my series that began with "Trouble in Paradise"

Spoilers: I borrowed some background from the fourth season episodes "Mr. Rabb Goes to Washington" and "People v. Mac"

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: This story starts 5 weeks after my story "Trouble in Paradise" and before the events of "Ghost Ship" I suggest you read "Trouble in Paradise" before reading this story.

Sorry for the delay on this one folks. This chapter is a bit longer than most and I wanted to get everything right. My muse gave me a little trouble in some parts but I think it came out the way I wanted. Please keep reading and reviewing.

FitzG

-----

**Chapter 8: Police Intervention**

-----

TUESDAY 0935 LOCAL TIME

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

Admiral AJ Chegwidden had just ended the morning staff meeting and dismissed his officers. As everyone made left the conference room Mac turned to the admiral to speak.

"Sir, would you have time to speak with myself and Commander Rabb privately?"

"Is this about the Williamson case Major?"

"No sir it's not. It's a personal matter."

"And it concerns the Commander as well as you Major."

"Well sir, it mostly concerns me but I'd like Commander Rabb present if that's alright."

"I don't think that will be a problem. I have time for you now. Why don't you and the Commander get some fresh coffee and join me in my office in five minutes."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Mac said as she rose from her seat. She then joined Harm who was waiting at the door. She informed Harm the admiral would see them in his office in five minutes. Harm nodded silently and followed her out to to the break room. Once there he poured them each a fresh cup of coffee while Mac paced nervously.

"Don't worry Mac. I'm sure the admiral will be willing to help."

"I know, but I don't like getting him involved. I feel like I don't have control over this situation. I hate not being in control. It makes me feel weak, like I might..."

"Like you might take a drink?"

"Yea. I'm scared Harm, scared I might lose myself and start drinking again. I think that I'm more scared of that than anything else Chris might do to me."

"It's okay to be scared Mac, but you aren't weak. You're the strongest person I know. If you think you're getting the urge to have a drink just let me know. I'll be there for you. You know I don't judge you for your past. I've got my own issues to work out. You know that. We'll be there for each other. Now let's go talk to the admiral."

"Thanks Harm."

"For what?"

"For being here."

"You're welcome."

Harm and Mac finished up there coffee and made there way to the admiral's office. Tiner announced them and they entered the office."

"Commander Rabb and Major MacKenzie reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease Commander, Major. Please take a seat."

Harm and Mac each sat in the two comfortable chairs in front of the admiral's desk.

"Now Major what seems to be the problem? Does it have to do with your divorce? I thought Commander Rabb had a legal strategy to help with that."

"He did sir. In fact as of yesterday my divorce is final. Unfortunately my ex-husband won't leave me alone. He showed up at my apartment last night. He wanted me to hide him from a loan shark that he owes money to."

"I see. I gather the reason he attempted to blackmail you was so he could pay of this loan shark."

"Yes sir. I allowed him in for a few minutes. While he was there the loan shark showed up with two men. They broke in and started beating Chris. I convinced them to stop beating Chris and asked them to leave."

"I'm guessing they didn't leave looking the way they did when they broke in."

"Well I did hit one of them. I actually broke his nose."

"Ooh rah Marine. Remind me never to be on the receiving end of one of your punches."

"Yes sir" Mac said smiling at the admiral's joke. Harm often told her he loved her smile. She hadn't had much to smile about lately, but the admiral's joke put her at ease. She began to believe the admiral could help her through this. "After the loan shark left I asked Chris to leave. He tried to convince me to allow him to stay. I refused. I told him I'd call the police and have him charged with breaking and entering as well as criminal trespass. Admiral part of my divorce settlement includes a non-contact clause. Chris agreed to have no other contact with me in person or by any form of correspondence or phone messages. He violated that clause when he showed up at my apartment."

"I see. By violating that clause he could be charged and face jail time. I know a few judges on the DC bench. I believe one of them would agree to issue a restraining order against your ex-husband. Is it possible he could be a danger to you?"

"It is. Chris isn't always the most stable person. He can be obsessive and violent, especially when it comes to me. Admiral Harm could be in danger from Chris too. He was still in the apartment when Harm called to tell me he was on his way back from Norfolk. I wasn't able to answer the phone before the call went to my answering machine. Chris heard everything Harm said, including that he loves me."

"I see. So he could be a danger to both of you. What about this loan shark, is he going to be a problem?"

"I don't think so. When I informed him that I was a marine officer and a JAG lawyer he was quick to leave. He doesn't want any problems with the military."

"Sir if I may?" Harm asked joining the conversation.

"Go ahead Commander."

"Admiral, Mr. Ragle told Mac the name of the loan shark the first time he came to her apartment. She shared his name with me. I have a friend on the DC police force. I had him check out both Ragle and the loan shark. His name is Benny Turpin. What Mac says confirms what my friend told me. Benny Turpin avoids dealing with military clients. He shouldn't be a danger to Mac. However I think I might be able to persuade him to help us instead."

"How Harm?" Mac asked. "Why would he agree to help us, and what exactly could he do to help?"

"That's a good question Major. Please explain Commander" the admiral ordered.

"We already know that Turpin avoids problems with the military. I'm sure he wouldn't want to be charged for breaking and entering into Mac's apartment. In addition he could face federal charges for threatening a marine officer."

"But I didn't call the police when he broke in. He didn't even touch anything while he was there. It would only be my word against his."

"Yes but a copy of the security tapes from your apartment building would prove he was there."

"The security cameras only cover the entrances to the building. It wouldn't prove he was in my apartment."

"Yes but he doesn't know that."

"I see Commander, a bluff to get his cooperation" AJ said. "What's your plan"

"I know how to contact Turpin. I'll ask him to inform us if Ragle comes anywhere near Mac or myself. He's obviously keeping tabs on Ragle until he gets his money. He could easily contact us if Ragle gets too close. If he doesn't agree I'll mention the security tape. I'm sure I can persuade him to keep us informed about Mr. Ragle's whereabouts."

Interesting plan Commander. I'm not sure I like dealing with criminals like this Mr. Turpin, but I can see that he may be of use. Very well if the Major agrees I think you should proceed with your plan. Do you agree Major?

"Yes sir."

"Good. In the mean time I also have some friends on the DC police force. I believe I might be able to get them to help."

"Sir you don't have to do that. I don't want to cause too much trouble. You've already done more than enough."

"Nonsense Major. I wouldn't be a good CO if I didn't do something to protect my officers. I'll need some information on your ex-husband for the restraining order. I'll need his full name, a description and a way to contact him.

"His full name is Christopher Ragle. He is currently staying at the Normandy hotel in DC, room 412. I can write up everything I know and deliver it to Tiner for you sir."

"That would be acceptable. Commander I expect you to keep both the Major and myself informed in regards to your conversation with Mr. Turpin. I'll speak with both of you after I've spoken to my contacts. You're both dismissed."

"Thank you sir" Mac said as she and Harm rose from their seats.

"Your welcome Major."

Mac and Harm turned and left the admiral's office. Harm followed her to her office. "I'll join you in a minute to discuss the Williamson case. I just need to get a file folder from my briefcase" Harm said stopping at the door to the office.

"Okay flyboy. I'll be writing my notes about Chris for the admiral. Hurry back."

Mac sat down at her desk taking a legal pad. She quickly wrote up all the information about Chris that the admiral requested and placed it in an envelope. She addressed the envelope to the admiral and paged Petty Officer Tiner to her office. When he arrived she gave him the envelope and directed him to deliver it to the admiral immediately. While she was giving the envelope to Tiner Harm arrived carrying a file folder.

"What have you got there Harm? Is that the evidence you mentioned would help clear Petty Officer Williamson?"

"Yes it is. If I go over everything with you now do you think you can handle the Article 32 hearing without me. I want to talk to Benny Turpin as soon as possible."

"I don't think it will be a problem. If you can lay out the evidence for me and we agree on questions and strategy for the hearing I can handle it."

"Okay marine. Let's get started."

For the next hour Harm went over the evidence he found with Mac. He explained everything in detail then the two of them planned out a strategy for Mac to use during the hearing. Harm had a number of questions he thought Mac should ask the witnesses and Mac supplied a few of her own. Once Mac was satisfied she could handle the case without Harm he returned to his office to arrange a meeting with Benny Turpin. He left the office just before lunch for his meeting.

Stopping at Mac's office before leaving he knocked on the door. "Hey marine, I'll be back after my meeting with Turpin. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Okay squid. Watch your back. I won't be there to protect you" Mac said smiling.

"I can look after myself jarhead. I would like you there but one of us has to be hear for the hearing. Besides I want you safe also and right now this is probably the safest place for you."

"All right flyboy. I'll see you later." Mac blew Harm a kiss.

He smiled and blew one back then made his way out of the bullpen and took the elevator to the first floor. He went to his corvette and drove out of the parking lot. Then he got on the beltway and headed to Georgetown.

-----

1300 HOURS LOCAL TIME

PUBLIC LIBRARY

GEORGETOWN DC

Harm removed his cover as he entered the library. Although he hadn't met Benny Turpin he had a general idea what he looked like from the description both Mac and his police friend had given him. Looking around the room he noticed a man fitting Mac's description sitting at a table near one of the large windows. Two other men were sitting with him, one of them had a bandage across his nose. Harm slowly approached the table and took a seat opposite the small man and placed his briefcase on the table.

"Mr. Turpin, I believe."

"Who wants to know"

"My name is Lt. Commander Rabb. I'm a lawyer with the navy Judge Advocate General's office in Falls Church. I believe we have an appointment."

"Is that so Commander. If I may ask what does a navy lawyer want with me. I'm just a simple law abiding citizen. I don't believe I've done anything wrong that the navy would be concerned about, or are you trying to recruit me."

"Well Mr. Turpin, last night you and two of your associates broke into the apartment of a Major Sarah MacKenzie, a marine officer also assigned to the navy Judge Advocate General's office."

"I think your mistaken Commander."

"I don't believe so Mr. Turpin. The major described both you and your associates to me. I see one of your associates is wearing a bandage this afternoon. How's his nose healing?"

"Well Commander it's just her word against mine. You can't prove I was anywhere near the Major's apartment."

"I believe I can Mr. Turpin" Harm said as he opened his briefcase. Reaching in the briefcase he pulled out a VHS casette and placed it on the table."

"Commander this is a library, not a video rental store."

"Oh I'm not returning trying to return this tape Mr. Turpin. You see this is a copy of the security camera footage from Major MacKenzie's apartment building. It clearly shows the three of you entering her building as well as you breaking into her apartment. I'm sure it would make interesting viewing for the DC police department."

"Commander I don't want any trouble with the police or the navy. So what will it take to keep you from turning that tape over to the police?"

"What makes you think I haven't already given them a copy?"

"You wouldn't be here if you already had."

"Fair enough Mr. Turpin. I have a favor to ask of you."

"What would that be?"

"I'm aware that the major's ex-husband, Christopher Ragle owes you a great deal of money. The major Is my client. The major has no desire to have any further contact with Ragle. Unfortunately he won't respect her wishes. We believe that he may dangerous to her and possibly myself. I'm sure you're keeping close tabs on Mr. Ragle. I'd like you to contact both the major and myself if he comes anywhere near either of us. In return the major won't press charges against you for breaking and entering and this tape will disappear."

"I could just take the tape now if I wanted."

"You won't. We're in a busy public place. You wouldn't want to cause a disturbance here. Besides this isn't my only copy."

"Okay commander I agree to your terms. How do I contact you or Major MacKenzie and how am I supposed to know if Ragle comes anywhere near either you or Major MacKenzie?"

"I'll provide you with all the information you need" Harm said as he removed a legal pad from his briefcase. He quickly wrote something on the top sheet and tore it off. He then took a business card from his wallet and wrote something on the back. Then he handed both items to Turpin.

"That's my business card. It lists my office phone, my home phone and cell phone numbers. On the back you will find Major MacKenzie's home phone and cell phone numbers. The legal paper has the addresses of my apartment, Major MacKenzie's apartment, and the address of JAG headquarters in Falls Church. If you or your associates see Ragle anywhere near any of those addresses contact the major and then me immediately. Do we have an agreement."

"We do commander."

"Very well Mr. Turpin. Good afternoon" said Harm closing his briefcase.

He got up from his chair and retrieved his cover. Walking out the door he placed his cover back on and got in his car for the drive back to JAG HQ. As he drove back to Falls Church he thought about the meeting he just had with Benny Turpin. Normally he didn't like dealing with criminals like Turpin, but in this case it seemed like the best thing. Benny Turpin would have a better chance keeping track of Ragle than anyone else, including the police. Hopefully Ragle wouldn't come near Mac again, but if he did it would be helpful to have someone give them a heads up.

-----

1400 HOURS LOCAL TIME

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

When Harm returned to JAG headquarters Mac was still in court for the Williamson Article 32 hearing. He made his way to the courtroom and quietly took a seat at the defense table to the left of their defendant. Mac was currently cross-examining Petty Officer Clark. Following the strategy they worked out beforehand Mac asked him several questions concerning the supply office records and the duty logs. Then she presented the evidence Harm had gathered to Commander Helfman who was presiding as judge. Drawing the judge's attention to the dates and times for the suspect purchase records she showed that although Petty Officer Williamson's computer code was used to enter the purchase records into the base computer the duty logs showed that he wasn't on duty at the time. In fact he was actually in the base hospital with a case of appendicitis over a period of days when purchase records were entered using his computer code. The base hospital records proved this. Based on the questions Mac asked Petty Officer Clark and the evidence she presented Commander Helfman ruled that all charges against Williamson be dropped and that an investigation be conducted into Petty Officer Clark's involvement in the embezzlement case.

"Thank you Major" Petty Officer Williamson said as he stood and shook Mac's hand. "Thank you Commander" he said turning as he turned to Harm.

Harm shook Williamson's hand in reply. "Your welcome Petty Officer. Good luck to you."

"Thank you both again. Sir, Ma'am" Williamson said as he turned and made his way ouf of the courtroom.

"Great job Mac" Harm complemented Mac.

"I couldn't have done it without the evidence you found and the strategy we both planned out. We make a great team you know."

"I do know, and that's how I know we'll get through this situation with Ragle. We're each better when we work as a team Mac."

"I know. Speaking of the Chris situation how did your meeting with Turpin go?"

"I'll tell you about it. Can we meet in your office? I don't think we want to have this conversation here."

"I agree. Let's go flyboy."

Harm followed Mac out of the courtroom and they made their way across the bullpen to her office. Once they entered the office Mac took her seat behind her desk as Harm closed the door. He then took a seat in one of the two visitor chairs in front of her desk.

Looking up at Harm expectantly Mac began the conversation.

"So what did Benny Turpin have to say? Will he help us?"

"I believe so."

"So your bluff worked."

"Yea it did. It helped that I took a blank VHS with me."

"Harm he could have taken the tape and found out you were bluffing."

"Yes he could have but since we were in a public library he didn't want to make a scene. Besides I stopped at your apartment house on the way. I managed to get the landlord to make me a copy of the security tapes for the night Turpin broke in. The tape definitely shows Turpin and his men entering and leaving the building. I even saw blood coming from the nose of one of Turpin's men when they entered the elevator to leave the building."

"That would certainly back up my story about breaking his nose."

"It sure would. Anyway I secured the tape here in the office safe. It's in a sealed envelope that is only to be opened by you, the admiral or myself. In the mean time I should let you know what Turpin agreed to but I think I should tell you and the admiral together. Is that okay?"

"Yes it is. Harm, before we talk to him I have something I need to discuss with you" Mac said with a serious tone to her voice.

Harm picked up on her serious mood taking a moment to repsond.

"What is it Mac? What's wrong?"

"Nothing really but I think I need to tell the admiral about John Farrow. I called John after you left to meet Turpin and informed him of Chris' threats. I told him I thought I should inform Admiral Chegwidden about what happened. I promised him I wouldn't tell the admiral who the officer I was with in Okinawa, only that it was a superior officer. I want to keep his name out of this. We both know we made a mistake. He's still a friend and I respect him. His recommended me for law school. I owe him."

"Mac are you sure? It could hurt your career. I know you told Chris you would resign your commission if necessary but I don't believe you really want to give up the Corps."

"No I don't but Chris is more dangerous than I thought. The admiral has been so helpful and understanding during all of this. I owe it to him to tell him the truth. I'll face whatever consequences he believes are justified. Can I count on you to support me?"

"I'll support whatever decision you make Sarah" he replied reaching across her desk to take one of her hands in his.

Mac was touched by his simple gesture, as well as by Harm using her given name. She knew he only called her Sarah when he wanted her to know how much he loved her.

"Okay. I'll ask Tiner if he has a few minutes for us" Mac said picking up the telephone receiver.

"Admiral Chegwidden's office, Petty Officer Tiner speaking."

"Tiner it's Major MacKenzie. Commander Rabb and I need to speak to the admiral. Would you check to see if he has a few minutes for us?"

"Yes ma'am. Can I put you on hold while I ask him?"

"Please do" Mac responded. She then heard the sound of the hold music playing softly over the phone.

Tiner came back on the line shortly after.

"Ma'am, the admiral agreed to see both of you. He said you can come right over."

"Thank you Tiner" Mac replied. "The admiral will see us now" she informed Harm as she got up from her desk.

Harm got up from the chair and followed Mac out of her office. They crossed the bullpen and made their way to to the admiral's office, stopping at Tiner's desk.

"Major, Commander, the admiral said you can go right in" Tiner informed them.

Harm knocked twice on the office door and then led Mac into the office after hearing the admiral ask them them to enter. After entering they stood in front of the admiral's desk.

"Major MacKenzie and Commander Rabb reporting as ordered sir" Mac said.

"Take a seat both of you. I imagine you're here to inform me about the Commander's meeting with Mr. Turpin?" Admiral Chegwidden asked.

"Yes sir. Also there is one other thing I need to tell you sir."

"What would that be Major?"

"Sir, since you've been so helpful in this situation and you've been supportive of my relationship with Harm, that is Commander Rabb," Mac rambled.

"Let's drop the formalities Mac. I may be your CO but I am also your friend. You can speak to me freely."

"Thank you sir. Well as I was saying since you have been so helpful and supportive I thought I owed you the truth. I believe you need to know what information my ex-husband tried to blackmail me with."

"There's no need Mac."

"Sir I believe there is. Chris is unpredictable right now. When he agreed to the terms of the divorce and signed the papers I thought everything was over. But after his recent actions I can no longer be sure of that. I'm afraid he won't completely let me out of his life and it's possible he might make good on his threats to reveal what he knows. I believe it would be better if you heard it from me first. I owe it to you for all the support you've shown me since I've been at JAG."

"Very well. However you don't need to give me all the details."

"Thank you sir. Before I left my duty assignment in Okinawa I was involved in a physical relationship with another officer, a superior officer."

"And this officer was in the same chain of command as you?"

"Yes sir he was. We didn't get together until after my orders came through for law school. I was about to rotate back stateside but technically we were still guilty of fraternization."

"I see. Well Major since you are being honest with me I think I can overlook this youthful indiscretion."

"Admiral are you sure? I thought you would bring me up on charges or at least conduct and Admiral's Mast."

"Mac you were young, fresh out of college and OCS. Since then you've grown into a fine officer. You've conducted yourself professionally since you've been here. Your honesty with me about your relationship with Harm and your willingness to be truthful about this says a great deal for your character. Unless your ex-husband makes a formal accusation to the Navy or this office I see no reason to take further action. "

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome. That said however, if you ever lie to me or this office you will face serious consequences" the admiral said in a firm commanding tone. "If anyone in this office chooses to be dishonest with me then I don't want them under my command."

"Understood sir."

"Well now that we've addressed that issue Commander tell me how your meeting with Mr. Turpin went."

"Well sir I was able to convince Mr. Turpin to help us. He agreed to contact both Mac and myself if he learns that Ragle comes anywhere near JAG or either of our apartments."

"I take it your plan to bluff him with a security tape worked then. How did you manage to sell the bluff?"

"Yes sir. I took a blank VHS tape with me as a prop. When I showed it to him he suggested he would just take the tape during the meeting. However since we were in a public place he wouldn't take the risk. In addition I told him I had several copies of the tape. I led him to believe the tape showed him and his men entering the building and breaking into Mac's apartment. I believe he was convinced I had sufficient evidence to have him charged with breaking into Mac's apartment. Admiral I was actually able to get a copy of the security tapes from Mac's building. As I told her before the tape does show Turpin and his men entering and leaving the building. Although there is no footage showing them breaking into her apartment there is a clear shot from the elevator camera showing the bloody nose of one of Turpin's men. I think that with Mac's testimony the tape would be sufficient evidence to have Turpin charged."

"Good work Commander. Do you think we can trust him?"

"Normally I would say no, but in this case I think we have to trust him. Turpin is definitely watching Ragle. He'll know before we do if Ragle comes anywhere near Mac."

"I agree. Fortunately I've been able to get us some additional help. Judge Harris agreed to issue a restraining order against Mr. Ragle. If he's at the address you gave me earlier he should be served with the order by the end of the day. Also my friends on the DC police force have been helpful. I have here the number of a Lieutenant Spencer" AJ said as he handed both Mac and Harm a business card with the lieutenant's number. "You are to contact Lt. Spencer immediately if Mr. Ragle comes near either of you or threatens you in any way. You are also to contact him if you hear anything from Mr. Turpin. You will also contact me immediately after you speak to Lt. Spencer. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir" Harm and Mac replied simultaneously.

"Good. Major I imagine you've been staying at Commander Rabb's apartement."

"I have sir, but I intend to return to my apartment in a day or two."

I see. Well then let me know when you intend to return to your apartment. I'll inform Lt. Spencer that you are staying with the commander until you tell me otherwise. I expect you to contact him when you return to you apartment. Keep me apprised of the situation. You're dismissed."

"Aye sir" they both replied as the got up from their seats.

Standing at attention they each executed a military snap turn and walked to the office door. After closing the door they each returned to their offices to finish out the workday. When they secured for the day Harm escorted Mac out to the JAG parking lot and his waiting corvette. Since Mac was staying at his apartment they rode in to work together.

They drove home in silence. Harm took Mac's hand in his for most of the drive, only dropping it to shift gears. On the way there He stopped at a nearby bakery for a loaf of fresh baked french bread. Once they arrived at Harm's place Mac made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower. Harm changed out of his uniform while she was showering and then prepared dinner. He made his grandmother's home made vegetable soup to go with the french bread.

Following dinner they spent the cuddling and talking on the couch. Mac was clearly tired, the events of the last twenty-four hours had been nerve-wracking. When Mac started to fall asleep in his arms he lifted her off the couch and took her to his bed. After tucking her in under the covers he locked all the doors and windows and turned out the lights, stopping only to brush his teeth for bed. Then he set the alarm and joined her in bed. As he pulled the covers over both of them Mac snuggled into his arms. As Harm wrapped his arms around her the stress she was feeling began to ease. It wasn't long before the were both asleep.

-----

THURSDAY 1910 LOCAL TIME

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN, DC

Mac entered her apartment locking the door behind her. Making and her way to the bedroom she dropped her sea bag on the bed she took a garment bag to hang in the closet. Opening the bag she removed the extra uniforms she took to Harm's apartment. She decided she would need to take the uniforms to the dry cleaners tomorrow. She had enough clean uniforms for Friday and the start of the following week but she definitely needed these ones cleaned soon.

Mac was glad to be back in her own apartment after two nights at Harm's. Chris hadn't shown up again since Tuesday night so Mac felt it was reasonably safe to return to her apartment. She brought the subject up with Harm over lunch that afternoon. When she first mentioned it Harm was a little hesitant.

When he voiced his concerns she began her typical "I'm a marine. I can take care of myself" speech. Normally Harm would have argued the point but instead he supported her. He told her that he wanted her to be safe and he wouldn't be sure she was safe unless she was with him. However he knew how important it was for her to take care of herself. He trusted her to handle herself and to call him if she needed anything. He knew she didn't want to appear week and needy and that returning to her own apartment was important to her.

Mac was touched by his concern and support. She could tell by the look on his face that he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. At the same time he loved her enough to trust she could look out for herself. Mac was overjoyed at the love and confidence he had in her. So following their workday they returned to Harm's apartment for a light dinner. They had deli sandwiches and some leftover vegetable soup. Following dinner Harm helped her gather her things and then drove her home. Following her inside he only left after giving her a goodnight kiss at her door.

It had been a stressful couple of days but Mac hoped that soon Chris would be gone from her life. There had been no sign of him since he'd been served with the restraining order. Benny Turpin hadn't called either her or Harm so it was unlikely Chris had been near either apartment or JAG HQ. Mac had called Lt. Spencer of the DC police before coming home. He thanked her for informing him and told her he would have some officers come by later in the evening to check up on her. She told him that wasn't necessary but he insisted.

Once Mac put all her clean clothes away and placed her dirty things in the laundry hamper she took off her uniform and grabbed a green silk robe. She decided to take a long hot shower before changing into bed clothes. Tonight she planned to curl up with a good book and just forget about the stress of the week. Tomorrow was Friday and Harm had convinced her to go flying with him over the weekend.

Mac made her way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Hanging the robe on the back of the bathroom door she quickly stripped out of bra and panties and stepped under the stream of hot water. The feel of the hot water was soothing. She spent several minutes relishing the soft pressure of the water massaging her stiff muscles. Taking her body wash she lathered herself and then rinsed the dirt and sweat from her body. She then shampooed her hair rubbing the vanilla scented shampoo into her scalp. After she rinsed her hair she spent several more minutes under the hot relaxing stream. She was so caught up in the feel of the hot water on her skin and muscles that she didn't hear her home phone ring nor the sound of her cell phone ringing in her purse.

-----

1935 LOCAL TIME

HARM'S APARTMENT, NORTH OF UNION STATION

WASHINGTON, DC

Harm was sitting at his desk taking care of his monthly bills when his cell phone rang. Picking it up from the desk he quickly answered

"Rabb"

"Commander Rabb, Benny Turpin calling. You'd better get over to Major MacKenzie's apartment"

"Why? What's happening?"

"One of my associates just informed me he saw Ragle entering her apartment building. And Commander, my man said Ragle had a gun."

"Have you called the major?"

"I tried both her home phone and her cell. There was no answer on either so I called you right away. I did my part Commander. I believe we agreed that if I contacted you or the major a certain video tape would disappear. So is our business concluded?"

"Once I know that the the major is safe and Ragle can't bother her again. Until then you'll just have to wait to hear from me" Harm replied as he ended the call.

Getting up from the desk Harm retrieved his service .45 from a lock box. Then he grabbed a light jacket from a hook near the door. He quickly locked the door to the apartment and picked up his car keys. Harm raced to the fire exit at the rear of the apartment near his kitchen. Since the fire escape led down to the parking area it was quicker than taking the elevator or the main stairs. He ran down the fire escape taking two steps at a time and jumped into his corvette. Once he started the engine he put the car in gear and quickly pulled out of the lot. Knowing Mac was in danger Harm drove as fast as he could to her Georgetown apartment.

-----

1943 LOCAL TIME

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN, DC

Once Mac completed her shower she quickly dried off and dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a gray t-shirt with USMC emblazoned on the front. Once Mac was done in the bathroom she returned to the living room and picked up the book she was currently reading. She was about to sit down at the couch when she heard a sound at the door. She crossed the living room and was about to check the door locks. The door crashed open hitting her headn and knocking her to the floor. The force of the blow caused her some momentary disorientation. Once she was able to focus again she saw Chris Ragle standing over her with an automatic pistol in his hand.

Chris grabbed her by the arm pulling her to her feet. "You can't cut me out of you life Sarah" he said holding the gun against her chest. "You shouldn't have had me served with that restraining order. I don't care what some piece of paper says. You're still my wife."

Mac saw the anger in his eyes. At that moment she felt true fear. Chris wasn't stable. He could easily kill her. She had to take control of the situation quickly. She was about to try speaking to him to calm him down when the telephone rang. When she didn't pick-up the answering machine took the call.

"Mac, it's Harm. If you're there get out if you can. Turpin just called. He said Ragle is headed up to your apartment. Mac he's got a gun. Please get out. Go to a neighbor's and stay call the police. I'm on my way there right now. I'm calling Lt. Spencer as soon as I hang up. Stay safe marine. I love you."

"So your navy boyfriend is coming to save you. We'll just see about that."

"What do you want Chris?"

"I want you Sarah. It's always been about you. I don't have a life without you."

"Chris think about this. Just let me go. The police will be on there way. If you leave now you no one will get hurt."

"I won't do that Sarah. We're just going to wait for you boyfriend to get here."

Mac knew from the sound of his voice that Chris wasn't going to let this go. She only hoped that Harm didn't do anything rash when he arrived. If anything bad happened to him she didn't know if she could survive it.

-----

1951 LOCAL TIME

HARM'S CAR, ON THE ROAD TO MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN, DC

Immediately after ending the call to Mac's home phone Harm called Lt. Spencer of the DC police department.

"Lt. Spencer this is Commander Rabb. I'm calling because my informant notified me that Chris Ragle was seen entering Major MacKenzie's apartment building with a gun.

"Commander I'm dispatching a patrol care with two officers right now."

"Thank you lieutenant. I'm on my way there right now."

"Commander don't do anything rash. Let my officers handle it. I have a car in the area. They should be there in about five minutes. I'm also sending backup."

"I can't make any promises. I should be arriving there a couple of minutes after your officers. Lieutenant Mac's my partner. I can't let anything bad happen to her."

"I understand Commander. My men will do everything they can to get her out of there in one piece. I'm heading there myself as we speak. Please let my men handle things."

"Okay Lieutenant. I'll see you there" Harm said ending the call.

Harm quickly dialed another number.

"Chegwidden"

"Admiral it's Commander Rabb. Mac's ex-husband just entered her building. Sir he had a gun."

"Did you witness this Commander?"

"No sir. Benny Turpin called me to let me know. He called Mac first but got no answer then he called me. I tried calling Mac and left her a message when she didn't answer. I just spoke to Lt. Spencer. He dispatched a car to her apartment. I'm on my way there now."

"Harm let Lt. Spencer's men take care of the situation. I know you love her but don't do anything that could get either one of you hurt. Do I have to make that an order Commander?"

"No sir."

"Good. I'll meet you at Mac's place. Wait for me there and keep my aprised."

"Yes sir" Harm replied as Admiral Chegwidden closed the connection.

-----

1959 LOCAL TIME

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN, DC

Not waiting for the elevator Harm rushed up the stairs to Mac's second floor apartment. Stepping into the hallway he saw two uniformed police officers on either side of the open door. Harm approached the officers slowly. One of them was talking calmly to Ragle trying to convince him to put his gun down and release Mac. The other officer noticed Harm approaching and turned to face him.

Harm raised his hands in a non-threatening manner as the officer point his gun towards him. "Easy officer. I'm Commander Rabb. I called this in to Lt. Spencer."

"Yes sir" the officer responded, lowering his weapon. "Please stay back. Lt. Spencer will be here shortly to handle the situation."

"Is that you Rabb?" Ragle shouted.

"What do you want Ragle?"

"I want you to come to the door. I want you to see what happens to Sarah first hand."

Harm started to make his way to the door when the first officer stopped him.

"Sir you can't go in there."

"I have to. He'll hurt her if he doesn't see me."

"Sir I must insist. We need to keep him talking. That way we can diffuse the situation before it becomes worse."

"In that case I should go in there. If he sees me maybe he'll keep talking."

"I can't let you do that sir."

"You don't have a choice" Harm replied pushing past the officer and entering the apartment.

"Are you okay Mac" he asked taking in the situation in Mac's living room. Ragle stood in the center of the room. He held Mac firmly in front of him by her left arm. His right arm held and automatic pistol pressed against her right temple.

"I will be" she replied.

"What do you want Ragle?"

"I want you to see your life end Commander."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't get it do you Rabb? I don't have a life without Sarah. Since I can't have her in my life anymore then neither can you. I'm going to take her away from you and then you won't have a life either."

"Ragle think about what you'r doing. You won't get out of here alive if you kill Mac."

"Well since I don't really have a life anymore that doesn't really matter. At least I'll have the satisfaction of knowing you won't have a life either."

"Ragle don't do this. Let Mac go. Take me instead."

"Always the noble officer I see. Maybe I should take you. After all Sarah is the one who ended my life by divorcing me. Maybe if she lost you she'd understand the pain I'm going through. Yes, I think I'll take you instead."

"Chris no" Mac cried out. "You can't"

"It will be all right Mac. I promise" Harm said as he looked into her eyes, communicating his intentions without words. "Trust me."

"I do" she replied as she took in the meaningful look he gave her.

Ragle relaxed his grip on Mac's arm preparing to release her as Harm moved closer. At that moment she reacted and elbowed Ragle in the abdomen. He doubled over in pain as she dropped to the floor and dived towards the back of the couch. Ragle pushed aside the pain and brought his gun back up. Realizing he didn't have a clear shot at Mac he turned and pointed the gun at Harm.

"If I can't have a life then I'm taking one of you with me. The one left won't have a life without the other in it. It looks like you're the lucky one Rabb. You won't have to live without the woman you love" Ragle said cocking the pistol.

He was about to fire when two shots rang out almost simultaneously. Both police officers used the time that Ragle was focused on Harm to line up a shot. When Ragle was about to shoot Harm they both reacted. Two holes appeared in either side of his chest. The gun slipped from his fingers and he quickly fell to the floor, dead.

-----

Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me this far. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.. I'm very interested in knowing what everyone thinks of my resolution. One more chapter to go.

Please review

FitzG


End file.
